With friends like these
by Tochter
Summary: When a depressed boy lands in ponyville, he meets the mane 6, and they help convince that taking his own life isnt worth it. but does he trust them? somethings holding him back from opening up and having true friends. But the mane 6 are going to fix that!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the town

I could still hear them fighting. Yelling about Money, Grades, Happiness, And of course, Me. I pulled out my knife and held it to my wrist. "No, no, there must still be a reason." I didn't cut my wrists, but I did cut my arms. _Have to stop_. I didn't feel like changing so I just slept with my clothes. just laid down and put my knife on my belt, Dreaming of My favorite TV show. It's what kept me going. Before long, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Wind blowing in my face I looked down. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" _Oh my god what is happening why am I falling?_ I closed my eyes. _Didn't expect to go out like this! Thought I would always get mugged… or go by myself. Either I'm dreaming or I'm really going to die…..Meh, let's see where this takes us. _I opened my eyes barley enough so that the wind wouldn't completely hurt my eyes. Then I closed them and braced for impact. I felt strong branches Hit my sides. Then I stopped. I looked up. I was stuck by a tree branch. "Umm how?" I asked myself.

"Heeeeeeeelp! I'M IN A-" I looked around "-FOREST OF SOME KIND!" I waited. And waited. Then nearly fell asleep. Then waited some more. _No one's coming. Looks like I'm on my own. As always, I'm alone._ I checked my pockets. Nothing! I Then I checked my other side. I felt something Velcro like. My knife! I grabbed it, careful to not rip my pants or cut myself. I moved around, than started cutting the part that was stuck. When it was finally loosening up I put my knife back in its sheath. Then I started tugging it until it ripped. I turned, but wasn't quick enough to not land on my back. I hit my head with such force that I'm surprised I didn't break my neck. I felt warm liquid pouring out of my head and one of my eyes. I got up, the world around me spinning. I walked (Or more like) wobbled into one direction, unsure where I was. I kept going. Suddenly, I tripped, hitting my shoulder. "So…" I blacked out

"Oh, oh my- u-um… are you quite alright? Um, hello?" I could hear a voice that was softer than an angel. I moaned. When I opened my eyes, I saw a yellow blur with partly a bit of pink. "Huuuuuuuuh" I slurred. "Oh my! Y-Y-Your bleeding! Come-Come quickly! I'll Get you to my house, then I'll get Twilight and hopefully she'll be able to tell us what you are. And your eyes!" The yellow blur helped me get up and start walking. I followed her for what seemed like hours, but probably only minutes. My vision, still blurry, didn't get any better by the time we reached, what I supposed was the blurs house. We went inside and it set me down on a couch. Then I felt my head and my right eye being bandaged. "u-uh, wait here, I'll be back around 10 minutes. I need to get my friends. I promise-" I didn't hear anything past that.

I woke up. I looked around, my vision coming back. _I feel a headache coming on. Where am I?_ I looked around. I was lying on a couch. It was Undoubtly very soft. The place looked…nice. I looked around to see holes and animals. _OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME I WASN'T ABDUCTED! Well, there probably better than my family. I should probably leave. Ow my head._ I got up slowly, careful to not hit my head. The house was short, and I barley fit in it without hitting my head. I got to the door, and opened it slowly. It was bright outside. If I had to guess what time it was, I would have said it was around 1 P.M. I walked outside, realizing my jacket was off. I searched around for it, with no avail. I left without it, looking for the nearest town to tell me where I was. I looked in all my directions, only to see that the only town nearby was to the right of me. I walked there slowly, hoping to find someone that could tell me where I was. I went off into deep thought thinking about my life, pondering if I should take it or not. I had my pros and cons.

_Pros: no more stress, see if afterlife is real or not, no more fighting from my parents, no more abuse, no more friends who backstab._

_Cons: Don't experience life, no girlfriend or wife, don't get to live on my own, no children of mine. No more Comic-Con. If I ever have enough money to do that. Don't get to work_

I sighed. _ 15 And already thinking of taking my life. We'll if I do, I had a good run. Yeah, right. My parents didn't even want me. I was just there slave child to do work around the house. Not to mention they think I'm a freak. I mean, so what if my-" _I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice the lasso already around me. "What the-" I was pulled before I got a chance to even complete my sentence. "Something wrong wit ya? Ah said 'What were ya doin' in Fluttershy's home?' and What are ya?" I looked at a orange pony. She had blonde hair, was just a little shorter than me, wearing a cowboy hat and a ponytail(Irony?), and had a Fire in her eyes. "Wait a minute, did you say Fluttershy?"

"Nah, ah said a free home. Of course I said That!"

"Wait, I'm not here to harm Anyone here-" I instantly recognized her "Applejack?"

"What the- How didya know mah name?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I-"

"Oh no, It's another one of Discords minions! Ah'll take care of ya all by mah self." Within seconds she had me tied. "Wait I'm telling you, I'm-" she shoved a handkerchief in my mouth. "fer one of Discords minions, ya shur talk a lot" she picked me up and set me on her back. (Stomach on back. Not like sitting on a horse) "Ah'm taking ya to see twilight." I squealed. Then she bucked me. I remained silent, but my mind wasn't. _Please tell me I'm not high. Or that I'm in a coma from that fall. But THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME! Well, except for the part where Applejack thinks I'm one of discords minions. But I've about fanfiction and dreamt this would happen to me .but I can't but help wonder that this is real. I'm still in the same condition I was when I went to sleep. Same clothes, same shoes, same cut's on my arms. Same eyes. These Non-normal eyes of mine._ I sighed. Then looked around. I realized I was in ponyville. Ponies were staring at me, some even running and hiding in random shops. "now don't Ya'll worry! He's under control. No Idea what it is though. I squirmed, trying to get off the orange ponies back. She bucked me again, harder this time. Hard enough to give make me shake my head. "ooch, ho muny tiimes I gota say im good?" She ignored me. I sighed. Rough start.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Decision?

_My head. is killing me!_ I looked at applejack. Then my knife. _No way, can't do it. She'd kill me if she saw me, not to mention if I didn't stab myself first._ I sighed. "Now wouldya stop sighing? Were about ta be there! Look, there she is now! Hey twilight!" I saw twilight look out of the window, then turn pale. She opened the door and motioned her to come inside.

"Ah found-" Applejack was interrupted by Fluttershy. "Oh, you found it! This is what I was talking about. Do you know what it is Twilight?"

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on and why it's tied up?" Twilight asked, astonished at me. _IT? Really now, am I some sort of demon. Then again this always happens in the fan fictions. How cliché. _They swapped stories on how they found me and what happened. When they finished they continued to talk some more on me. "Can we untie it?"

"You sure ya wanna do that sugar cube? It knows us…. Creepy…"

"Well at least take out the handkerchief." Applejack nodded and proceeded to take out the handkerchief. "Bleh… thanks for that" I acknowledged. They looked at me, all of them speechless. Twilight was the first one to break the silence. "It… it talks!" she said, getting more and more amazed as each second passed by. "Uh, why yes I do. Since I was 2. Anyway Please stop calling me IT, that's kinda making me feel like an outcast, well actually never mind I'm in a world full of unicorns and Pegasus and earth ponies. Um- oops where was I? Oh yeah, my name's Ace."

"So what are you, I-If you don't mind me asking" Fluttershy pointed out. So I continued to tell them that I was a human, how I knew them, what made me unique (Save for my eyes, I don't like talking about it and I hope to not make eye contact. The bandage was enough protection for now), and Asked where the other Mane 3 were. "Um, I'll get them." Fluttershy spoke up.

"I have to tell the Princesses about this! Spike! Take a note please!" Twilight yelled. Spike came down with a quill and a paper. "Ready when you-" He noticed me "HOLY GUACAMOLE WHAT IS THAT?" _Aaaaand a low punch to the self-esteem._ "Spike! No need to be rude. This is Ace. I'll tell you about it later. The matter at hand with the letter?" Spike nodded then continued to write down everything Twilight said. I whistled not noticing applejacks eyes. When I finally did notice them I asked "Huh, what's wrong?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I tied you up…and stuffed your mouth so you couldn't talk. But you gotta understand I was only worried for fluttershy's safety." I chuckled. "Its ok, I'm sure I would've done the same thing" I said

"If I had any friends" I whispered under my breath. "What was that Ace?" applejack looked at me. "Nothing, nothing" She looked at me, apparently deciding whether I was lying or not. She never got the chance to call it, because a pink pony popped inside followed by a white unicorn.

"Is this the Ho-mun? Does it like parties? Or cupcakes? OOOHHH would you like one now? I can make them lickity split!" Rarity cleared her throat and asked "So I hear your Ace. And you're a-What was it called again?-Human?" I nodded. She walked around me, making me feel uncomfortable. "Your clothing is bearable to say the least." Fluttershy walked around and once rarity finished, she announced that she couldn't find Rainbow Dash. "Then I guess were looking for her. C'mon girls" Twilight said. They were outside when I decided to ask Twilight a question. I opened the door and ran to her.

"Hey twilight, do you have any books on the-"

"TWILIGHT BEHIND YOU!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Everyone looked up. By the time I did all I saw was a rainbow streak and a lot of blue.

But I felt pain.

I was suddenly rammed to the ground, and It felt worse than any pain I've felt before, even the non-physical one's. I could feel my shirt ripping, and inhaled the dirt. My legs dragged along, as did my arms. I could no longer feel the left arm. I opened my eyes for a second and saw I left a 7 foot ditch along the road. It felt like hours but in seconds, it was over. Silence ensued.

Finally I barely managed to whisper "I... c-can't feel my… l-l-left…. Arm…" Then the rest of the pain hit me. "Pain…is over….9000….ugh" I felt myself breathing heavily. Rainbow dash got off of me and gloated "Bet ya feel that in the morning!" I got up, shakily but quick, then ran. I don't know why, maybe out of fear, maybe out of pain, but I ran faster than a speeding train.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight yelled angrily. "Ah, don't worry twilight, no need to thank me" She said cheerfully.

"Thank you? THANK YOU? YOU JUST HURT ANOTHER SPECIES WHO WAS FRIENDLY! WHO KNOWS WHERE HE WENT OFF TO! WE WERE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT HIM!" Twilight was practically yelling so loud, the princesses could probably hear her. Fluttershy went over to twilight and told her to calm down and told her people were staring. Her face went instantly red, and she remained calm.

"Huh?" rainbow dash asked, clearly confused. Applejack explained to her the situation and how she had just hurt an innocent person. Her face turned white. "But I- he was, he just came out of your house and ran up to you- Twilight I'm so sorry!" she said shakily. There were tears in her eyes. "It's ok rainbow, you didn't know. But you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should tell Ace that. You and Fluttershy can help us look for him by checking up high, we'll search low. If anyone finds him, tell the others. We'll meet back here in 10 minutes. Let's move girls, from what Fluttershy told me earlier, he's hurt and what just happened now must have put him in more pain." They nodded and all went towards the last place Ace was heading.

Ace panicked and looked for a place to hide, at least until things calmed down. He took his bandages off and spotted and spotted a crawlspace at a house. He crawled inside when no one was looking and hid. Then he pulled out his knife and cut his arm. _WHY? I need help. I need someone to help me with this, but I just can't say anything. What if they judge me, and they won't let me stay here. Do I want to stay here? Do I want to even be alive? _"Oh dear god please someone help me" I whispered, and then went into an uncontrollable sob. I felt the blood trickle down my arms, which made me sob more. "Why am…I…so alone, why am I….a Freak?" I whispered. I laid my face in my arms and continued to sob. I cried for about a good 3 minutes until I heard hooves nearby. I forced myself to shut up and keep quiet. They were getting closer. I could clearly see the hooves now, standing there. It stood there for about 2 minutes, then left. I sighed. Then something bit my leg. "Ouch!" I yelped, then Covered my mouth. Everything was silent, except for my heart, which was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I looked around, and saw that this wasn't a crawlspace. Well, not entirely. Part of it was a basement. I crawled to the lower part of the room and quietly walked up the stairs.

"A-Ace?" I froze. I looked back, hoping to see that she couldn't see me. She couldn't. Then I quickly walked up the stairs. The living room, or what I suspected it to be, was bare, with only wood flooring and a fireplace. I ducked down under the windows, making sure I wasn't spotted and then went upstairs and into a room. I locked the door and inspected my surroundings. The only thing that was in here was a mirror. I laid down in front of the mirror and thought about something. this would be another decision, or the final one of my life.

* Queue silent hill 2 music *

I laid there, and looked at the reflection of the hideous monster that people called Ace. _You're better off dead… no one needs you, or for that matter, wants you. Not your family, not your teachers, hell you don't even have friends. What's with that? I'll tell you why because of your god damn eyes! You should cut them out! And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Your only good at English in school, your grades are barley passing, you've never had a girlfriend, you've never even kissed a girl, including your mom. Her and your dad just uses you. Not to mention he beats you and she just sits there and watches, smiling evilly. you're just there because they need someone to clean up the house and they were too busy to put you up for adoption. They don't even know your birthday. How sad it that? Never in their life have they thrown you a party._ I pulled my knife out of its sheath, and held it up to my neck "What am I going to do." I whispered. Then I looked at the engraving on the knife. It read_ here you are ace! Maybe I'll show you respect when you kill something. From your loving dad, Randy. I_ cut my arms again. _You little bitch, you're too afraid to end it all! Your just causing yourself more and more pain. Just end it._ I heard the outside door opening; then I heard a volley of voices downstairs. "Here's to you everyone who hates me. I hope your happy. And dad, I'm finally killing something. Myself." I held the knife to my wrists. "It's my time. Rainbow, it isn't your fault, please don't feel sorry or hate me." I heard footsteps. "Goodbye….everybody"

Applejack ran up the stairs. Rainbow Dash had told them that she think she heard Ace in here. They all went into the house, too afraid as to what could have happened. Rarity checked the room on the right, Fluttershy on the left, Pinkie and Twilight in the basement, and Applejack and Rainbow in the middle room. They turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. "Goodbye….everybody" everyone upstairs heart's skipped 2 beats. "Rarity, Fluttershy, get Pinkie and Twilight, Rainbow, help me kick down this door." Applejack yelled. No one questioned her motives, and complied. Rainbow and applejack kicked 4 times, then on the 5th time the lock broke and the door swung wide open. Inside laid a motionless Ace, with his wrist's bleeding out. "Oh no…" she whispered. She ran towards him and felt his heart. It was still beating but it was slowing down. Applejack had tears in her eyes, and rainbow started crying. "Rainbow… help me get him up. I'm not giving up on him. Now put him on my back. Yes like that. Now go to the hospital and tell Nurse Redheart what happened and that well be there shortly." Rainbow nodded and zipped out of there, but not before taking a look at ace. Then she left. "Meet me at the hospital everyone! C'mon Ace, you're gonna make it. I won't let you die on me, I'm your friend and I'm going to help you" she said, choking up. "

"Your…..my first…..friend ever…." And with that he didn't say another word._ Well _I'm_ not going to be your last._ She yelled for everyone to meet her at the hospital, and then she ran out to the hospital, hoping she would make it on time. "MOVE!" she yelled at a bystander who was in her way. She did. She kept running. "C'mon Ace, you're gonna make it. Oh you fool why, did you do this?" she said angrily. She continued running until she saw the hospital and rainbow dash holding the door open and motioning for her to come inside. She ran inside, and saw nurse redheart bringing over a gurney. "Fill me on" she said in a monotone. And so she did, repeating what had happened the last hour before he took his life. "I might just be able to save him. No promises though" she said sadly. Applejack continued to follow her as she wrapped ace wrap around his wrist, the blood soaking through. "I need assistants!" Nurse redheart yelled. 2 assistants, both female, rushed over, bringing various medical tools. They went through the operating doors. Applejack tried to follow through but one of the assistants told her to wait in the waiting room. As she looked back, she saw the others rushing inside. She sighed, preparing to tell them the horrible news.


	3. Chapter 3: A series of events

(Thanks everyone for the support. Also I have a few questions on this site since I'm kind of new. 1. How=do I check what people wrote on my review and how can I reply? 2. I wrote a Pokémon story a while ago, if I get enough wants, ill posts it. 3. I'm still in school, so as you can tell, I won't be able to post every 2 days, but I will try and get in a story every week. Unless that prostitute Cough*Myxbox360*cough distracts me enough. Anyway thank you guys, you guys really support me ^_^ and that bite in chapter 2? Yeah that's gonna come back and turn our friend Ace into something pretty unexpected. And possibly discord in the story? Sorry my children, only time will tell. Ace, out)

"Wait a minute, what? He tried to take his own life? Why?" Twilight asked, puzzled. "I'm not sure, but when I was taking him here I said something….." she couldn't continue.

"I sure hope he's okay." Rarity expressed with envy. Fluttershy just looked at the ground. "Fluttershy are you ok?" pinkie asked. She continued to look at the ground, Silent. The waiting room was dead silent, with only the 6 in the room. They waited for the news. "Ya'll can leave if you want I'm going to wait here for Ace." She looked around. This time everyone was looking in different places.

Finally someone spoke up. "No." Applejack looked surprised. "We're all in this together. Were here for him." She showed a weak smile. "Though I need to tell spike I won't be home probably for the rest of the night."

"And I need to tell sweetie bell I won't be home either"

"I'll do it." Rainbow spoke up, eye's red from crying. "Well somepony's gotta do it. So if anyone has any requests say them now. I want to be here for him. We may have just met, but I want to be his friend. Its best not to tell them what's going on." She left, quickly, starting with twilight's house.

*Later that day*

"They said we can go in and see him" twilight said. She got up, stretched, then followed the rest to the room ace was being held in. Nurse redheart opened the door, and told them they could only be in for a little. He needed rest. They agreed, and then walked inside to see the human sleeping peacefully. He stirred a little when the door opened, then fell back asleep. They waited around for him to wake up. He was up at around 7 minutes. "Uh, where am I? Am I dead? I sure don't feel dead." He yawned, until he saw them glare. He quickly covered one eye and said "Uh… did I do something wrong?"

Applejack, clearly furious, nearly screamed "NOW WHAT'DYA GO AND DO THAT FOR?" Ace looked around nervously. "Well…I, uh, its….part of my species' rituals. At my age, we have to initiate death. And if we succeed in living, we'll than, uh, were considered….worthy?" He said with a Fake smile.

Applejack glared, Not buying it. "Um, girls can you give us a moment" She said through gritted teeth.

"Okie doki lokie" Pinkie pie Said cheerfully to see Ace back up. Then they went out, and closed the door behind them. She looked back, "I know you're lying, and I can't believe you! Harming yourself because rainbow dash hurt you." Ace's face got dark. "It's not her, or the fact that she sprained my arm. I just didn't….want to live anymore"

"Why?"

"I've been through a lot. Enough. I have no friends, no good grades in school…" He stopped.

"….."

"You don't know what it's like. Everyone hating you, and not even good at school. Getting called a freak every time you walk into a class."

"We'll what makes you a freak?"

"I'll never tell. Then you'll call me a freak too. And you'll tell your friends and they'll call me a freak also."

"Now Hun, you know I wouldn't do that. You're not a freak. You know me and our friends-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" he said, uncovering his eyes to reveal he had 2 separate colored eyes. Purple in his right, and Red in left. Applejack's eyes widened. "Your… your eyes… their-"

"2 different colors. I was born with a rare strain of heterochromia Iridis. They let me have 2 different colored eyes. One a color no human has and the other a Rare color. My parents don't even want me. I look just like some typical teenage boy, jeans, long sleeve shirt under a short sleeve t-shirt, purple dyed tips on my hair. Seems like something out of a T.V show, except this is real life, and being different is suicide in the world of being social." He said, turning away from her. "Ace, were your friends. You can say all you want but were here for you" she explained, putting on a smile.

"You saved me. That must means you want something from me. What do you want, money? I don't have a lot but I got enough" Ace persuaded. Applejack looked annoyed. "I don't want you to harm yourself anymore. And until I and everyone else can agree so, you're not getting your knife back." She said with a feeling of victory. Ace pouted "Fine…."

Fluttershy tried to listen in on what they were talking about. Alas, she couldn't hear anything. She decided to give up and just wait. "Wonder what they're talking about" Rarity muttered. "she sure did sound angry." Just then the door opened. "Ya'll can come in now if ya want" Applejack said. They nodded, anxious to see how Ace was doing. "But I better tell you something" she said. And so she told them about his eyes, and how he thinks that it's what makes him a freak. "Just tell him you like them" she whispered. They all went inside. "So….Ace, how are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." He smiled "They say I'll probably be out of here by tomorrow morning." He said cheerfully. "Where are you going to stay?" Rarity asked. He shrugged. "Guess I'll find a spot outside and sleep. I'm used to sleeping outside. Fluttershy, you're awfully quiet, not saying you usually aren't, are you ok?" Fluttershy looked up, quietly walked over to Ace, and Gave him a slap across his cheek so hard, there was a red hoof mark left behind. It took a couple of seconds to recover, not to mention everyone was shocked at the normally shy ponies sudden action. "That…. Was for scaring me half to death. Now, DON'T YOU EVER DO WHAT YOU DID BACK THERE, EVER AGAIN; DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"y-y-yes Fluttershy" he whimpered, his face deciding whether to turn a ghostly white or lava red. It responded with the second option when she hugged him and apologized. "I just don't want to lose a friend." She said sadly. "W-were f-f-friends?" Ace Asked, clearly un-aware that a bunch of ponies who were complete strangers with each other saved his life. "Yes we are. Now hush." she said. As she finished, the others came around and gave him a group hug.

"U-um please let go of me" he asked politely. They continued to hug him, seemingly harder this time. "G-g-girls, s-s-stop. P-please I-I-I don't want to be seen like this." He said, tears coming out of his eyes. He realized it was useless to fight back and he hugged them back, letting the tears of joy from finally having a friend flow. And they let him, without interrupting.

*The Next day*

I walked outside. I inhaled a big breath through my nose, and let it out. "It's nice out. It's nice to feel the sun. Man, was it cold in there…. What a great day to be alive" I said aloud, which gave me some looks. I raised my eyebrows, and they continued on. "Now, where is everypony else..?" I walked around town, people still not being acquainted with me. I saw a green pony.

"Um, excuse me could you direct me to sweet apple acres?"

"DON'T HURT ME! IT'S THAT WAY, NOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Thanks…I guess." I sighed. Then continued to walk towards where the green pony pointed. On the way there, he stopped by a sign and read it.

_Sweet apple acres_

_2 miles_

"GREAT!" I yelled in frustration, not really mad. I sighed, and then continued to walk.

*2 miles and a lot of cursing and out of breathiness later*

"We'll they you are sugar cube! What took ya so long?" Applejack greeted me. "So….Far…away." She chuckled. "Boy, I ain't seen anyone sweat as much as you, not since that last time I cleared half of the acres." I nodded, listening, yet zoning out at a lake. "- You want to jump in don't ya?" I jumped back into reality. "Huh? Oh yeah. If you don't mind" I asked shyly." She smiled "Well you just go on ahead and jump in! We need to go over to twilight's later on anyway. So go on ahead." I nodded, and then went over to the glorious blue water. I looked around and made sure no one was around, and then I undressed. I Dove into the Refreshing cold water. I stayed under for as long as I can, then went up for air. "Aaah, refreshing. Too bad I don't have my bathing suit"

"Mind if I join ya?" I looked over to the right to see Applejack.

Every color of my face vanished. I was almost sure my hair became gray. I could feel The heat from everywhere in my body all went up into my face.

"Eep!"

"Why are you red?" She asked, unsure why. "I-I-I-I-I, Y-Y-Y-YOU, WAIT, WHAT? Y-Y-YOU,D-DON'T YOU, H-H-H-HAVENT YOU HEARD O-OF PRIVACY?" She giggled "Tee-Hee, You never answered my question. Why are you red?" She smiled even more. "Because IM NAKED!" I yelled. She giggled and dove in.

_Ohmygosh, ohnonononononononoNO! This is so embarrassing. _She rose up next to me. "I don't see anything embarrassing, mister ace" _inhale, exhale. Don't choke! _My breathing got heavier, so heavy I thought I was going to black out. "I-Erm, Think I'm going to get out now." I said shakily. She grabbed my arm. "Not so fast, you're not clean" She said with a devil's grin on her face. And with that she pulled out a rag and began scrubbing the hell out of my back. She poured soap on the rag and scrubbed even harder. Then she put some shampoo on my hair and scrubbed. "Hold your breath now" she explained, and she dunked my head under water. When I rose, she said she finished. I looked at her. "It's your turn now!" I said evilly. Her eyes widened and she tried to escape, but I grabbed her arms and began washing her. When I was finished with the back, I washed her beautiful blonde hair. Then I dunked her under water. When she rose, her face was red. Then she rushed towards me, and pulled me and her under water. I opened my eyes in surprise, and just as I did, saw what she had just done.

Our lips locked together, more secure than Fort Knox. She looked at me and I looked at her. We stayed there for what felt like Years, but in reality, was only seconds.

It was the best and my only underwater kiss ever.

We rose up out of the water, and looked at each other. We both blushed.

"Look, I-"

"Shhh." I placed a finger on her lips. "I'm glad we did that" I smiled. Then I told her to look the other way while I changed. When I got out I went over and put on my Boxers. Then I froze.

"You have a cute butt, didya know?" she giggled. I sighed. Then continued changing.

*Twilights house*

We arrived at twilight's house when the sun was going down. Princess Luna would be raising the moon soon. We had decided to not to tell anyone the *Incident* that happened at the lake, though we both knew we would have to eventually. The house inside was dark. "I don't think anyone's home" I pointed out.

"Let's check inside" she replied.

I followed applejack, knowing she knew her way around the house better than I did.

"Is there a light switch any-" Suddenly the lights went on and blinded me. I took me a second for my eyes to adjust. But what I saw would be etched into my history forever!

"SURPRISE!" the mane 6 and spike yelled. I looked around, and saw streamers, and a huge banner that read 'WELCOME BACK, ACE!' "Wow this is cool! Just one question. What is it?"

Pinkie bounced up and down yelling "It's a party silly! Don't you know what a party is?"

"No not really, I've never been to one" Pinkie pie froze in mid-air "How do you do that?" I asked, astonished at how the earth pony was floating in mid-air. "That's not important! What's important is that this is your first party ever?"

"Yeah, my parents never threw me any kind."

"Not even a birthday?" she asked sadly. I shook my head. "THEN LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" she yelled. And with that the party began again.

When the party ended, pinkie asked "Didya like it? Huh didya, didya?" she said, bouncing. "YES! I HAD SO MUCH FUN! THANK YOU PINKIE PIE" I smiled, and gave her a hug. "AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY ELSE, FOR COMING" and I gave them each hug's, one by one.

"The party isn't over yet! We're gonna have a sleepover!" Twilight explained. I took in everything she said and told them "This will also be a first. But back where I'm from, boy and girl sleepovers are frowned upon. So will I sleep in a different room or…?"

They all giggled, and then rarity said "No darling, you'll sleep here, like the rest of us. And you simply must let me groom your hair! It's a mess" Then she giggled.

"Hey I gotta idea! Let's Wrestle!" Rainbow dash suggested. That gained a murmur of agreements. Even from rarity, which was a surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I won't hurt a girl…" I explained.

"Then you have about 20 seconds to run" RD said, with a huge grin on her face, as well as the other 5 ponies and spike.

"Your joking…right?"

"15 seconds"

And with that, I ran.

(So I know there was a love scene in this (No sex scenes for now, or even ever) so if you felt uncomfortable, I'm truly sorry. Don't worry, he's still depressed. He's just happy for now. And I'm thinking of him ending up with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. What do you guys think? Also I'm so tired right now and I have finals coming up next week, so I might not get a story in next week. These author notes will happen every once in a while. And maybe a contest (Waaaaaay later on) to have a pony with a name of the winners choice, or an idea or something? IDK. Well hope you enjoy. There might be more lovey dovey scenes later. And yes I know he was naked and I could have made it into a porno or clop fic or whatever their called but I didn't. you cant rush these thing, it might happen, with it really vauge or really detailed, idk. Nuff said. Night, and enjoy ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4: Discord

(Hey uh sorry guys if you didn't like the whole applejack scene, but it's there now, so yeah. Sorry. SORRY =(. Anyway, I found a video…. It's just…so inspiring. It's a brony thing, and it shows people who are glad to be a brony and why, and I Shit you not, I felt like shedding tears. MANLY TEARS. You should check it out if you guys want. It's called 'Friendship is worldwide.' And it's fucking inspirational. Anyway hope you enjoyed CH.3 and will enjoy chapter 4. Also singing! I do not own the song. Bro hug! Ace, out)

(P.S, a special thanks to my friend, who put up with me while I was doing nothing productive or to help with the task, and he still managed to find me a good song for this chapter. *NOTE, I do not own the song, this was just for fun* Thanks bud, Here's to the mass effect slash you're going to get for your birthday! XD also anyone tell me if you get the wicked reference)

(P.s.s. The little * things * those little star things and the name in between them will tell who's perspective it is ok? Just so nopony gets confused. Also I haven't been feeling to good lately, so I might be lazy this week. I feel so sick. BLEH. Blarg. Ok enough rambling.)

*Ace*

After about 10 minutes of running, I was wearing out. I was still in twilight's house which, to my surprise, was a lot bigger than they made it look like in the show. I was in twilight's room, looking for a place to hide. The only real hiding spot was twilights bed. I ran over to it and hid under it, slowing my breathing down so I would be quieter. I heard the trotting of hooves come towards me. "Which way did he go?"

"I think he went that way!" spike yelled in excitement. Then they all went whatever way spike had told them to go. _Why am I here again? _When I couldn't hear them anymore, I decided to think to myself. _Ok, I'm going to be friendly with them. But they're not my friends…right?_

_Of course they are. They took care of you, and they even saved you._

_But so have other people. And what do they do? Use you._

_But you've seen the show. They wouldn't do anything like that._

_Yes I have seen it. But everything's different in the reality. I mean, twilights house is bigger._

_Yeah but-_

_I don't need friends. Call me stubborn, but I don't need friends. I don't need friends_. "I don't need friends" I said. And I just repeated it to myself. Then I went off into a deep thought, about why they accept me.

_You should just-_

_I don't need friends. They use you._

_Let me-_

_I don't need friends. They'll hurt you_

_YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED APPLEJACK! THAT'S BEASTIALITY, YOU SICKO!_

_I know. But she started it._

_*Rainbow Dash*_

"Do you think he notices us?" Fluttershy whispered, looking at twilights bed from above. "Only one way to find out!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

_*Ace*_

_Still a bad idea._ "HEY THERE, ACE" I jumped about 4 feet into the air, and hit my head on the bed. "Ouchies! That had too have hurt!" Pinkie said. "Ouchies indeed" I croaked, and pulled myself out from under the bed. Fluttershy came over to me, asking if was ok, to which I replied I was fine. "If you say so" she giggled. Wrong answer. I was immediately Dog piled to the ground by everypony. (HA, look at that! I'm learning to use the pony at the end of certain words.) "Wouldn't….you girls….prefer karaoke?"

Twilight got off of me, as well as the others. "What's Kar-i-oke?" I regained my ability to breath, and told them "It's where you guys sing. But we usually have some type of lyric thingy. Like a T.V. but I guess you could just sing." To which everypony's response was squeals of excitement. Then they each took turns. Twilight sang something magical, Fluttershy something nice and peaceful, rarity something about clothing, I honestly don't know, applejack, something about love, and rainbow dash, something about trying to defy gravity, and Lastly Spike, who sang something about friendship. "Ok, that's everypony! Now it's your turn Ace." Rarity said.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, don't sing. At least not anymore."

"What? Why not? Everypony else did it. Why won't you?"

"That's a part of my life, I'd rather not talk about right now." I said coldly. She nodded. And then twilight said "Alright, I guess that's enough for tonight then. Let's get some rest!" everyone agreed.

*2 hours later*

I had been awake for about 2 hours, staring at the ceiling. I sighed. Then I got up and carefully maneuvered around the sleeping ponies, quietly opened the door, and closed it.

"25 percent bonus for sneaking." I chuckled. And walked around. No one was out at this time. I continued to walk around, until I made a circle. "Damn insomnia…" I whispered. I sat down at a tree across from twilight's house. _Why am I so sad? Why do I doubt my friends?_

_They could be using you. _And without knowing it, I was singing.

(**I do not own this song.)**

"_See the stone set in your eyes, See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm, we reach the shore, you gave it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

_And you give yourself away, and you give and you give_

_My hands are tied, my body bruised, She got me with nothing to win_

_And nothing else to lose_

_And you give yourself away, and you give and you give_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you." _Without realizing it, I was crying. "Oh man… I'm so weak…" I croaked through sobs. "Dammit. You're weak. Why do I miss home? I don't belong here. It's either go home and be abused, or stay here and continue to be a freak." I sighed, letting the tears fall down; and then I got up, and then went over to twilight's house. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Your shitting me." I whispered. Deciding to not wake them up for the fear of being scolded, I went back to the tree, and sat down. _I should do something nice for them. Maybe I'll buy them something. Oh wait; I don't have any of their currency. Ah, well I better get a job. Then I'll repay them back. I sure could get back into the habit of cutting. I wonder when the princesses are coming. Surely I'm a new specimen to them. _I looked up at the moon. It was around 2.

_OW! _There was a sharp pain in my left leg. I rolled up my jeans to see what it was. There, near my ankle, was a red spot. _When did I- oh yeah now I remember. The crawlspace. Better ask twilight to look at it tomorrow. Probably no biggy. _I yawned. Then I closed my eyes, finally getting some rest

*Time unknown*

"Get out of here!" rarity yelled! I woke up, not sure what was going on. "What's happening?" I asked.

"You! Get out of here! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!" she shouted directly at me.

"What did I do?"

"You ruined my shop"

The others came out as well and started shouting at me.

"You burnt every apple tree!"

"You hurt the animals!"

"You destroyed my home!"

"You ruined my cupcakes! And regular cakes!"

"And most of all, you ruined our friendship! Go back to your world!" Twilight screamed, tears in her eyes.

"I don't- I'm sorry, I don't remember doing those things." But they didn't care, and soon a bunch of other ponies came out, yelling random things I supposedly did. I cried "How many times can I say sorry?" they kept yelling at me. "PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY" Tears rolled down my face, and I burst into an uncontrollable sob. I don't know how long I stayed there, but soon everything got quiet. I looked up, to see everything frozen.

"You see what it's like, being hated? I have to go through that every day. And I just want to have a little fun" a voice said.

"Who-Who are you?" Discord suddenly appeared and said "I'm sure you know me. But just in case, my names discord. It's an honor to meet you." he said, giving me a fake smile and stretching out his own hand.

"Don't touch me" I snarled in disgust. He continued smiling. "Oh, a tough guy! Anyway, I can make all this go away, and make you and them friends again. But first we have to play a game. If you win, what I mentioned will be your reward. But if you lose, you lose everything"

"…..I have nothing left…" I whispered. Then I agreed.

"Ok, here is the challenge. Break open my seal." He said casually. I must have looked dumbfounded because he smiled, saying "you know every minute you're here, their hate grows stronger"

"No. I won't. maybe they hate me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be a terrorist and let you free!" I yelled.

"Tsk Tsk. Too bad. You lose." He laughed. And with that, he tapped my head. I could feel myself changing, feeling the torture though the many years of my life. And I was angry. I didn't want to be bullied anymore. I wasn't going to take crap from anyone. No more being nice while I was being ridiculed. All my hate was surfacing and it felt good.

"Ahh, now isn't that better?"

*In the morning*

"Ace, are you alright? Why are you out here?" I heard pinkie ask. I jolted awake. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just was so hungry and wanted a bowl of NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. " I said coldly. _This hate, this anger…it feels so…good! _"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree. We'll c'mon silly, twilight's been looking for you!" she replied cheerfully. "Humph" I followed. When we went inside her house, I found the sleeping bags and pillows and blankets strewn about. Twilight came down the stairs and used her magic to start folding the blankets. Pinkie left. "There you are ace. When we couldn't find you in the morning, everyone started to panic. At least you're safe."

"I was, until I came back here." I snorted. Twilight gave me a look. "Uh, well, anyway… I need to study you for a little and ask you questions then send a letter to princess celestia. Then afterword's can you head over to applejack's?" she asked. "Whatever." I said. She walked around me. _Grr… get on with it._ "Ok, now question 1. Where were you born"

"America"

"2. What's your goal as of now?"

"To answer these questions and get the hell out of here."

"Uh, ok. 3. How did your eyes get changed to 2 different colors"

"Have you no respect!" I yelled. "That's a subject I hate to talk about! Its-" she put a hoof to my head.

"You feel a little warm, are you ok? And you look a little grey." I slapped it away. "Don't touch me. I'm fine" She looked at me. _I'm going to get you twilight. And your little friends too. This is for imprisoning me._ A voice inside my head said. "Your eyes. Their different!" she said

"Yeah and what of it, dweeb?" I replied.

"Last time, everypony's eyes and coat changed when discord-" she realized what was going on. "Discord….he got to you didn't he?"

"I don't know, maybe. Or maybe I grew a damn backbone!" I yelled.

"We need to get him out of you." she said and ran for the door. "I wouldn't do that" discords voice suddenly spoke through me.

"Let. Him. Go" She snarled with venom dripping from every word.

"Ha! This is my only way out! And let's say you try and stop me, maybe he'll disappear in the everfree forest. Or maybe he'll harm the princess. Or maybe I'll even grab that little dragon of yours and-"

Twilight charged up a memory spell. Then she shot it at me. It had no effect. "You think that will stop me? That only works on ponies. He's of a different species." He laughed. "Adios!" I said. And then I left.

*Later/Discord*

"Ah, what a nice day to enjoy chaos." Ace (Who was actually discord) said. It had been a couple hours since twilight's house. He hadn't seen nor heard from her or her little minions. He had been around, causing chaos. Minor things at first. Ace had been trying to get out, but discord put more Personal demons to keep him busy. His plan was flawless. He wasn't a pony, so they couldn't use the memory spell. It was marvelous being out,; not to mention, this body wasn't too shabby either. Discord wandered around. He found a random rock, and threw it at a house. The window shattered, and someone screamed. He grinned and ran to an open field. "Chaos is the life" he closed his eyes.

"NOW" Discords eyes opened wide, just to see Applejack Toss 5 lasso's around his chest. "What the-" he gasped. Suddenly Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, A.J, and Rarity came out and each held a Piece of the rope in their mouth. "LET ME GO!" He yelled. Twilight appeared in front of him. "Ace, I know you can hear me. I'm going to get you out of this." She said. She looked at the others and nodded. Then she led the way, with the others dragging Discord along. "I'll get you ponies!" he screamed

"We stopped you before, we'll stop you again. The elements of harmony will get you out of him. And if that won't work, there is always friendship."

"What is friendship to someone who has none? This body has been through so much. He just takes whatever. He doesn't fight back. He's already given up on everything. He's never had anything to believe in the first place." He muttered. They reached twilight's house, and they led him upstairs to her room. In there was a huge glass cage.

"Made it myself, through some tough studying about magic." She gloated. Then, while the others held discord, Twilight made some sort of potion at a alchemy desk. When she finished, she brought it over to discord. "Drink it" she commanded. Discord snorted and looked away. "Fine…We'll do this the hard way." She said. And then proceeded to pour it into his mouth. He swallowed enough eventually, and they threw him in the huge glass cage. "Remember, we can't let him out no matter what" they said and left the room.

*Twilight*

By the time they were down in the library, they could hear Ace's voice, and their temptations to release him grew.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! If you let me out, we can help the animals. Oh look a bunny! Pinkie, there's a surprise in here! Twilight! Twi- Twi- Twilight lets study magic, let me out and I can show you some. Rarity! The newest fashion is in, and they're all In this cage. A.J, Zap Apples! Free! I know where they grow infinitely, let me out and I'll show you. Rainbow, I know where the Wonderbolts are. I personally know them! Let me out, pretty please!" He said. He kept rambling on, trying to get them to let him out. "Dear celestia! We can't just leave him in there! He's our friend!" rarity expressed. Twilight shook her head. "No. he's not our friend. That's discord, trying to trick you. Spike!" spike appeared lightning quick with a quill and ink. He heard ace and was opened his mouth to say something, but twilight shook her head. "Take a note to the Princess please."

"Let me out of here, dammit!"

It was going to be a long time before he tired himself out.

(.. Rock my Pony. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. Anyway, here's this week's chapter. Took me a while. And I have semester finals. Anyway my Pokémon story is up, go check it out if you guys are interested. This was by far the longest chapter I did. I'm happy with it and I'm sure you guys will also. Also, feel free to speculate what that potion is going to do to Ace in the reviews. Thanks, loyal fans. Ace, Out!) 


	5. Chapter 5:Transformation and Nightmares

*Spike*

Spike could hear him yelling. It had been almost a day now. He would sputter things, tire himself out, sleep, then it would repeat. Eventually, Twilight had had enough, and used a spell to shut his mouth. It only lasted for a little, but it helped. Twilight asked Fluttershy if she could take spike out for a while. Fluttershy agreed, just glad to leave. Twilight and rainbow dash were going to watch him for now. Everyone was going to change shifts, until the potion kicked in. From what twilight had told spike to write down in her note to princess celestia, twilight needed the princess to come over and help her out with figuring out if the solution was permanent. "Fluttershy, do you think Ace will be ok? I mean, I barley know him, but I want to be his friend." Fluttershy stopped walking and looked at him. "Yes, it may take a while, but I'm sure he'll be alright." She reassured him. He sighed in relief. They got back to twilight's house, and spike thanked Fluttershy. "Oh it's no problem" she smiled. He went inside, preparing for the worst.

*Ace*

Over time, I had been able to regain some control over myself. I still hadn't fully understood why I was in a cage. My brain hadn't been working properly for the last couple hours. It felt like I was on fire. The last day had been a complete blur. I remembered seeing through his eyes. They were HIS eyes. They were HIS words. They were HIS actions. It was dark, and he felt really sick and shaky. "H-hello?" I yelled. I curled up into a ball. No one answered. If I wanted to get out, I was going to have to do this myself. I rammed my shoulder into the glass cage, hoping to break it and get out. It was much stronger than I thought. "HELLO? TWILIGHT? SPIKE? ANYPONY?" I heard the pitter patter of footsteps. And then a light came from the corner of the room. "Ace, is that you?" I heard spikes voice. "Yes, it is. Now can you tell me what happened? And let me out?"

"Sorry, twilight says not to." He replied sadly. "I'll go wake her up though." He said.

"WAIT! Can you turn the lights on?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but he must have nodded because a few seconds later, the lights came on. It took me a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. Then I saw spike leave the room. I found out I was in twilight sparkles room. "Ugh, I don't feel so good." I whispered. Spike returned, with twilight in Hand (Hoof?). "Spike, why did you- Ace! You're awake!" I nodded. "I feel cramped in here. Can I please come out?" I asked. _Give her the puppy eyes._ Her ears drooped down. "No. I'm sorry. The effects should appear soon."

"Effect's? Wait, what did you do to me!" I demanded. Her eyes narrowed. "I…I had to make you drink A potion. I'm sorry."

I looked at her with cold eyes. "What was in the Potion?" I asked. She looked away. "I'm sorry." She turned away. "No please, don't go." She continued walking. "Princess Celestia visited you. She admired how your species looked like." She said without looking back. "Fine, leave. No one ever stay's for me anyway." I said sadly and laid down with my back facing her. "I-I'll bring food." She said looking back. I could see tears in her eyes. Then she left. I banged my head against the floor. _Feel like a prisoner. A prisoner who is friends with the guards. _She came back. She set the food down. All of a sudden her horn glowed, and the food disappeared then reappeared in the cage. There was Grass (Or something like that), hay, and an Apple. Seeing as the only thing I could probably digest right now was the apple, so I grabbed it and took a bite. It was heavenly. I smiled at twilight. "Thanks." She nodded. "You're welcome" she smiled back. Then she sat down, watching me eat. "So, like it?" she asked. I nodded. "So, how much longer do I have to stay in here?" I asked. Her ears perked up. "Oh, I would say about another day or two." I smiled. _Soon to be freedom. _I sighed, and looked out at the window. The sun was setting, so Luna should be raising the moon any minute now. Then I looked back at twilight to see her staring at me. "Listen, I'm sorry for what- I mean discord said. I don't even know how it happened. The only thing I remember is going outside because of my insomnia, and then falling asleep. Then I woke up to you guys yelling at me because I did something wrong to each of you. I remember yours specifically; you said I ruined your friendship and ours. Then discord came and everything froze in place. He said he could make it all better, everything would be normal; If I just had freed him." I took a bite of the apple. "I said no, I knew what he was capable of, and I knew he was lying. But then, all the hate over time, all the punishment, all the rage came over me. I don't know what he did, but it made me angry. So I'm sorry if I said anything mean." She stared at me. I closed my eyes. "I know we probably can't be friends anymore because of it, and I'm ready to accept that-"

"No, we'll always be friends. I knew that wasn't you. No offense, but you're a big softie." I opened my eyes and saw she broke into a grin. "I knew you wouldn't be that mean. I know you've been through a lot, but you never seem to show you've been hurt. You can't keep it bottled up. It's bad for your health." I snorted. "Yeah, right, like you know what it's like to be hurt. No offense, but it's my choice to take crap from people. I'm nice, they're not. Big whoop. Technically that knife was my only friend, even if it was from my asshole dad."

"You shouldn't disrespect your parents like that. I'm sure they're not that bad." Those 13 words ignited an inferno. "No. They are horrible people. My dad beat me, and my mom sat there and watched. I was too afraid to go to the police, because my dad threatened to beat me more and… I'll say nothing more along those lines. But they're horrible people. You know what I have in my room? Heh, I'm lucky those cheap bastards gave me the damn thing. The only thing I have in there is a blanket. It barley goes up to my knees. They've never done anything nice for me. At school, I have no friends, and at home, I have no family. I intend it to stay that way. "I'm_ not letting you get close to me, just so I can get hurt again._

"You can't live life without friends! That's like pinkie pie without the parties, that's like rainbow dash without flying, speaking of which, where is pony? Hold on be right back." She left the room. I waited, but slowly my eyelids began to fall. _Why am I suddenly tired?_ I got into the most comfortable position I could. Right before I fell asleep, I heard this. "Wait, stop. It's starting…."

I woke up to fire. "Holy mother-"I was cut off by something hitting me over the head.

I screamed, but nothing came out. I couldn't move. Something was going on. Something pink was reaching for me. I tried to swat it away, but I couldn't move right. I was sweating. I wanted to talk, but for some reason, I had no idea what words were. Everything was slowing down. A face came down and smiled. An Evil, sick smile. I could do nothing, and saw it laugh evilly. I somehow got the ability to stand up, but instead of doing that, I tripped, but kept trying. Eventually, I dragged myself to the corner of the strange room. I saw the monster looking at me, along with 5 of its accomplices. I cowered in the corner, and in the hands of those that were not my own.

*Rainbow Dash*

"Uhh, twilight, I think you broke him" I snickered, dodging a smack from applejack. "Nope. Side effects. He doesn't remember us. Hay, I don't even think he knows who he is. He also won't be able to talk, and he won't-"I tuned out from listening to the purple unicorn, to take a look at ace, except it wasn't ace. It was a purple Pegasus, whose wings were opening and closing and twisting, with a dark red mane. His hair was long in the back, and barley long enough to cover his eyes. He cowered in the corner, closing his eyes. _You can't help but feel bad for the guy. He's been here, what about 2 days? And already he's been possessed by discord, and turned into a pony. That's gotta suck._ "Pinkie, wouldya mind leaving him alone?" Applejack asked, obviously annoyed. "We should throw him a party! And then another party! Then we should ask him when his birthday is and-"

"PINKIE PIE!" everyone yelled, including me. "Okie dokie lokie, I'll leave him alone" she smiled. Then joined us to talk about what to do. "I could see if zecora had a potion for this. If not, I can teach him words and many other things about our culture till his memory comes back. Or until zecora makes a potion. But who would take care of him?" Twilight asked. Everyone looked around uneasily.

"Awwwww. I can't tonight; I have to babysit Poundcake, and Pumpkincake!"

"Sorry sugar cubes, applebloom and her friends are having their sleepover tonight."

"I have to fill out a special order for a client in canterlot"

"I have to look after angel today; he hurt his foot last night." Then they turned to me. "What? Oh what the hay, I guess I have some free time. I can take him in." I said. They smiled. Then they turned to ace. "First things first though, let's get to know each other." Twilight said. They walked over to him, applejack in the lead. He tried to run away, but tripped, apparently not used to walking like this. Pinkie giggled "Reminds me of Colt!" Applejack put a hoof on his chest. "Hey there buddy, we aint' gonna hurt ya. I'm applejack, and these here are my friend's twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, fluttershy, pinkie pie, and rarity. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he nodded. "Good. At least we know you can understand us. You don't remember anything? Hiding in the house, being in the hospital, even the lake?"

"Wait, what about the lake?"

"I-It's nothing, I assure ya." She responded rather quickly. Ace shook his head. She sighed. "Ok, well for now, Rainbow dash-" she pointed a hoof towards me "-Is gonna take care of ya; ok?" Ace nodded in agreement. And tried to stand up, but fell. That got a giggle from everyone. "Well first things first, let's teach you how to walk. I mean even a foal could probably do that in a couple minutes."

And so the day went on, them teaching ace how to do the basics. He was a fast learner. In a couple of hours, he could trot. Running however eh…not so much. When the time came for everyone to leave, they each said goodbye to ace and I. It was night outside. On the way to my house, I was talking to Ace about flying and the Wonderbolts. When we reached my house, I flew up, only to realize that ace stood there, jumping in the air, trying to fly. I sighed, and then looked around. I found a cloud, brought it down to the ground, and told ace to hop on. He did. Then we flew up to my house. I opened the door, and said "Home sweet home!" ace took it all in. the house wasn't really big, it was just cozy. "You look like you've never been on a cloud." I said. He shook his head. "Wait, you haven't? Wow, where do you guys live then?" He just stared at me. Then continued to look around. I gave him the grand tour, showing him the kitchen, living room, back area, and finally, my room. "Hey, uh, I don't have any extra blankets, since I live up here myself, so, I guess you can sleep in my room. The beds big enough for the both of us." I said, without realizing that a slight blush was coming on my face. I walked inside, with ace hesitating to go inside. He stared at something. I turned to see what it was. It was a mirror. "Don't like mirrors eh? We'll I can make it face the other way." I explained. I picked up the mirror, turned it around, and placed it back on the wall. "Ok, now that that's done, let's get some shuteye!"

*Ace*

It seemed like hours. I still couldn't remember anything. The cyan Pegasus next to me, whose name was "Rainbow dash", slept peacefully. I stared at the mirror, now facing the other way. _Something's not right about that mirror…_ I walked over to it and turned it around. What I saw next will forever be etched in my mind. In the reflection was rainbow dash, bloody, torn up, and clumps of hair missing. I could clearly see bone. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that her eyes….There were nothing there. They were just eye sockets. She reached for me. I did my best to get away, but somehow she kept following me. She was about to reach me when something happened. I had somehow fallen through the cloud.

"Ace…wake up"

I could feel myself being torn to pieces. And right as I was about to hit the ground, I stopped. I somehow left that body, and could clearly see myself. Except…it wasn't me.

"GET UP!"

I could see the evil grin on its (or my) face. It held a knife in its hand. It wasn't a Pegasus, it was a human. But there was blood on its chest. "One by one they must all pay; one by one they must all fall…" He kept repeating. "One by one they must all suffer; and when they're all gone, only you remain. Then we get rid of the one who caused it all. YOU!" and with that he thrust the sword into my stomach. I fought back, but it didn't matter. I was already dying.

"GET UP!"

I jolted awake, feeling the cold sweat all over my body. Rainbow dash stood at the end of the bed. "Ace, what happened? You started going crazy. Something wasn't right, you were whimpering, and shaking." I sighed. Then shook my head. _Something broke inside of me. I have a need… I don't know what to do though. Everyone needs to pay, even if it wasn't their fault. I don't think I can ever sleep normally again. What is happening? I would never kill anyone. Who was that? _I took a shaky breath. _Ok ace, don't forget. It was just a nightmare. There was probably just a little bit of discord left, and that was the final step to make him leave forever. Or it was just a Side effect. Everything is going to be ok._

(Hiya! Pinkie Pie here! You're probably wondering why Ace isn't giving the author note. Well silly willy, if you had read the story, he can't talk. That Ace is certainly a handsome Pegasus isn't he? And I can see something developing between R.D and Ace, can't you? Maybe not yet, but my pinkie sense tells me so. *Twilight walks up* Twilight: Uhh pinkie, who are you talking to?

Pinkie: The readers silly!

Twilight: Uh, not to burst your bubble or anything, but were real, not fake. This is non-fiction. If anything, we are the readers of our own stories. Anyway, hurry up, Rainbow wanted to see us about Ace and his nightmare. And after that I need to see zecora. So how was babysitting Poundcake and Pumpkincake?

Pinkie: Uh, overall it was ok. I'm glad I did it, no matter how hard it was.

Twilight: Okay, anyway I'll see you later. Don't be late, remember, were going to see rainbow dash!

Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie! Goodbye readers! Don't forget; share this story with your friends so they can see ace and me and the other. I love company! Bye bye! I hope ace didn't copyright this; Pinkie, out!)


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations and a filly

"Dear celestia, Ace! I'm pretty sure if you could've screamed, everyone in fillydelphia would have heard you! Are you sure you're ok?" Rainbow dash asked me. I nodded. _Jesus, I never realized how much I appreciated talking. Man, being a pony sucks! Even if I am a Pegasus, I wish I was a human again. I should ask twilight how long this potion last's._ "If you say so. Anyway, since we have a while before we need to go over to twilights, would you like me to teach you to fly? Maybe just barley, but you'll get better." She asked, a look of concern still on her face. I practically jumped for joy at the idea of learning to fly. She grinned, apparently wanting to get some practice in herself. I followed her outside to the backyard, and she instructed me on what to do. "Alright, do exactly as I tell you. 1. Spread your wings." It took a few minutes, but after a while, I was able to spread my wings. "2. Start flapping them." I tried as best as I could to do as she told, only to wind up sweating. Knowing dash wasn't the patient one, I tried harder, finally giving my wings a flap. I looked at her, and gave her a tired smile. " one is a little bit tricky. You have to flap your wings in a certain pattern and you have to flap hard or softly, depending on your weight. You look slim, so I would guess you have to flap around the same amount as me. So do what I do." She spread her wings out, and flapped. I followed suite. She then began to ascend. I tried to copy what she did, and soon, I was about 3 feet above the ground. I grinned. Then she flew, behind me. "Your turn, slowpoke!" and she was off. I tried to fly forward, but nearly fell. "You gotta float before you can fly, Ace!" I heard Rainbow dash yell. So I just floated, barley moving forward. I sighed, then tried to descend, and instead ended up doing a face plant. Dash snickered, then followed up with "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it. C'mon, let's get you to twilight's."

*20 minutes later*

"Hey twilight! Special delivery! I gotta go, pick ya up later Ace!" she said, and zoomed off, leaving behind a trail of rainbow. Twilight opened the door. "Oh, hi ace. I was just on my way to see Zecora. Spike! Watch the library till I get back!"

"Yes twilight!" he gave a little salute. "Oh and ace, hope you're feeling better." He smiled. I smiled back; just to let him know I appreciated it. Then twilight's horn lit up, and the door closed. She smiled, and then walked towards the forest.

*25 minutes later*

_Wow, I never realized it, but without wearing my clothes, I feel naked…jeez, it doesn't feel right. I feel like people are always staring. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course they're staring, what with the eyes and all, no cutie mark, and a Pegasus that can't fly. Yeah, that seems completely normal._ We finally arrived at zecora's, twilight not mentioning a lot. She placed her hoof to the door and knocked 3 times. We were greeted by zecora. "Hello zecora! It's nice to see you." she gave her a warm smile. "It is very nice to see you too; And may I asked who you brought with you?" she stared at me. "Uh, this is my good friend ace. If we can come inside, I can explain to you everything and why we need your help." Zecora nodded, and opened her door all the way.

Being in zecora's felt like being in New Orleans. It looked a lot like voodoo. There were mask's hanging on the wall, as well as many books in shelves, and….What looked like some weird ingredients. _Perfect place for a meth lab… _Twilight sat down next to zecora and started explaining what happened, starting from the first day I got here till now. While she explained, I practiced spreading my wings, and flying. I only got about 3 feet off the ground before I realized twilight stopped. I realized my face was getting warm, and gave them a nervous smile. "Oh sorry, it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you zecora?"

"It does not bother me at all, go ahead and continue; just don't do anything that could endanger you." she spoke in a rhyme. _Man, rhyming is awesome! _I smiled, and continued to practice. Even though flying was one of my biggest fears, I had to admit, it was fun when you could control it.

"And that's pretty much it zecora. I was wondering if you had something that could make him able to speak again. If not, that's ok, but it would save a lot of time." Twilight finished explaining. Zecora got up and went over to one of her shelves. "Hmm…. A potion I have found, but I'm not sure it's safe and sound… If you are willing to try it ace, I will not stop you. but please, do not get hurt, for then, my heart would break in 2." I nodded, and went over to zecora. _Uhh…how do I grab it?_ As if twilight had read my thoughts, she used her magic to lift it up, and put it into my teeth. I began swallowing. When I finished, I rather clumsily set the glass bottle down, and tried to speak. Zecora giggled, and rhymed "Give it time. After all, it is a one of a kind!" so we waited, zecora and twilight catching up, me practicing flying. I finally was able to move forward, and descend, and at least not face plant. "Man, this is harder than it looks." I said, without realizing it. Then it hit me. "Oh, yay! I can speak again! Thanks zecora."

"There is no need to thank me. But please, if something's different, come see me immediately." I agreed, and then me and twilight were out of there. "So ace, pinkie pie keeps bugging me about asking you when your birthday is."

"It's December 10. Don't worry, you have a long time." _Thank god_

"Actually, that's in 5 days…winter starts today! Pinkie's gonna be happy!"

My heart skipped at least 7 beats. "You're joking right? Last time I checked, it was July in my world!" I replied. "Nope. I'm serious. Why do you think Dash flew off? She went to get snow. Why? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." I lied. _Thank celestia and Luna that applejack isn't here._ She apparently bought it, and went on to talk about parties, and rainbow dash. _Ok, everything's gonna be ok. Maybe they'll just forget about it. And if not, I'll hide. No birthday parties. Had enough of those. Why would they even think about doing that to me? I thought they liked me! Maybe I was wrong. Or maybe they're just trolling me. Or joking around. Please, let them be joking._ We reached twilights house in what seemed like seconds. "Wanna come inside?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No…no I think I'm gonna walk around for a while. I'll catch up with you later." She nodded and went inside. I turned around and walked. _What to do, what to do._ I walked to the town square, looking at multiple stands around. They were selling many things, from imported goods from canterlot to books. I saw this book entitled 'Magic and you: The history of magic.' "How much, my good stallion?" I asked. He looked up from his book and saw my eyes. "Holy- sorry, uh… oh the book?"

"Yes, the book." I said annoyingly. "50 bits."

"Ok, I'll be back soon…hopefully…"I said under my breath. Then continued to window shop. I noticed one of the things someone was selling was apples. To my surprise, Applejack was working the stand, with applebloom right beside her. "Hiya ace!"

"What's up?"

Applejack gave me a confused look. "um…I guess the sky?"

I chuckled. "Sorry, it's something we say where I'm from. So how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, just showing applebloom the ropes of selling apples. Applebloom, this is my friend Ace." Applebloom just stared. For a second I thought she wasn't going to answer, then she said "Hi ace! I like your eyes." She smiled. "Thanks. I like your bow" she blushed. "So, ace. I heard your birthdays in 5 days."

"W-what? N-no! Twilights lying!"

"Sorry Hun, twi's not the type to lie."

"Uh, So, I uh, Igottago!" I left. Once I was far away enough, I decided to take a little nap. I went to the trees, and sat down. "Friendship, blah." I said to no one. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

**The fire burned in an hellish blaze. Ponies were running. I saw something from under a pile of rubble. I picked it up, burning myself in the process. I saw a little Foal under there burning. "Help…me…"**

I jolted awake, freaking out at what was going on. "Oh shit….oh shit…." I breathed heavily. I got up and stretched, just about to leave, until I heard sobbing. _Shiiit, this better not be another nightmare. I almost have this feeling that when I go to investigate, I'm gonna find some weird shit like a dead Asian girl or some ghost. Alma…._ I shivered, then walked over to where the sobbing was. I trotted closer. I pushed pass 2 bushed.

There, lying down, was a crying Scootaloo. She panicked quickly, realizing someone found her hiding spot. "Wait. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you need some to talk to, I'm here, even though you don't know me." I explained quickly. She weighed her options, and decided to stay behind. "Now little filly, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed, then said in a sad voice "Everyone's got someone but me. Applebloom and sweetie belle have their sisters, twilight's got spike, fluttershy has the animals." I sat down and started stroking her mane. "Even worse," she continued. "I still don't have my cutie mark. I wish I was related to someone. Like I had a big sister, or big brother." She looked up at me.

"We'll I don't have anyone either. But I'm fine with that. Now, I'm not saying you should be fine with it like me. But you do have sisters."

"Who?" she asked, and I could see that sparkle in her eyes.

_Here comes the cheesy-ness. _"You have Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. They're technically your sisters. You do everything together. You might as well be sisters. I know you love them, and they love you back." That brought more tears in her eyes. "I guess….I just forgot." She whispered and hugged me. I was taken aback for a second, and then hugged her back. "I know it's hard. You just gotta keep on pushing. Hell, you're talking to a guy who's 15, and only halfway done with puberty. My voice is cracking constantly, and it sucks. It sucks to be alone."

"Wait a minute. What's puberty? Oh, maybe that's my cutie mark!"

"Uh, never mind! As a matter of a fact, never say that word again!" I quickly replied. She giggled.

After we finished talking in privacy, we went out and about. She talked to me about where I was from, how my eyes were like that, and why I didn't have a cutie mark. When sweetie belle came up and said she figured out that their cutie marks must be building, I chuckled. "Ok, I gotta go. Cya around…?"

"Ace is my name. And yes you will. Bye Sweetie belle, bye Scootaloo, say hi to applebloom for me!" I went to the abandoned house that I had become so familiar with. "I really need to get a house here. Nice neighborhood, nice people, the view is good, and I'm fairly certain there are job openings." I slumped down, and closed my eyes.

"**Help me….Help me…." I looked for a doctor, but in the midst of it all, there was no one. Then an ear piercing screech came through the air. An Ursa Major stood in the middle of town, clearly angry at something. And right in front of it was Scootaloo. She stood there, frozen in fear. "MOVE!" I yelled, but if she heard, she did nothing to respond. Then the worst case scenario happened. The ursa major spotted Scootaloo. I ran towards it, hoping to pick her up and run. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. The ursa was going to get to the filly first.**

**Then a blinding light.**

**There, I was, home. In my human form. "Mom? Dad?" I asked. No answer. I opened my room door and went downstairs. On the wall was a huge banner that read 'Happy birthday!'**

"**Oh shit."**

**I turned around to see my mom and dad. "Happy birthday son."**

**I screamed**

I screamed myself awake. Then just realized it was another nightmare. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE NIGHTMARES!" I screamed. _Why? Why do I have to have these horrible nightmares? Why not someone else? I don't deserve them…at least I don't think I do._ I sighed. Then I got up, and started to walk towards twilight's house.

*4 days later*

I had told twilight about those nightmares. She said they were odd, but they were probably just side effects. Nothing really important or bad. In those 4 days, I did nothing but learn how to fly. It had started to snow the first day, and progressed heavily. It turned out, I had a cold. _Perfect. Just what I need._ Even in the freezing weather, I still wanted to learn how to fly properly. And In 4 days of hard practice, I had. Applejack had been kind enough to let me borrow one of her scarfs. But besides that, I mostly spent my time in the clouds. _So 4 days of practice= the ability to fly properly._ I could now fly instead of just hover. _I'm not gonna touch the ground for days._ Flying took a lot out of you. I was so tired all the time.

But the worst thing was to happen tomorrow

**My birthday**

(Sorry, I've been busy. But once a week, like I said, remember? I'm so tired….so very tired… anyway tell your friends. Please. I beg you, I need to get a bigger audience (Not saying I don't love you guys) anyway, I'm so sleepy. And I have other stories going through my head. A resident evil and High school of the dead crossover, and a Resident evil 2 and 3 story with OC.

**Ace, Out)**


	7. Chapter 7: Party

**Hey guys, Im writing a Resident evil and Highschool of the dead crossover. It's pretty fucking bad-ass. it's being co-written by Shadow0Fire. But let me level with you guys. Electrical engineering=Pretty smart. General relativity= Pretty fucking smart. What he and I did**

**FUUUUUUCKIN GENIUUUUUUUUS!**

**So guys i would Appreciate it if you would check it out. Also, check out Shadow0Fire's stories. He's a really good writer. thanks XD.**

* * *

><p>"Oh shit….what time is it?" I asked. Then jolted awake. Relaxing mode was over. Panic mode set in. "Oh. Fuck. Today is my birthday." I got out of bed, and went over to the still sleeping rainbow dash. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I'll pay you back someday. But for today, you won't see me at all. Too many bad memories. I won't let it happen again." I said. I left a horribly scribbled note on the kitchen table, and then I went outside, and flew down to equestria. Luckily, no one I knew was up yet. <em>Thank celestia for small favors.<em> I looked around, trying to find the perfect place to stay.

"Happy bir-" I spun around so quickly, I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. "-Th day. Is something-?" There stood twilight, her head cocked slightly to the side. "NO!" I replied quickly, and then flew off towards the woods. When I was sure she hadn't seen which way I came, I landed softly. _That was too close. _I took a deep breath. "Where am I anyway?" I said to myself. I looked up at the trees. _Apples? Oh no…._

"YEE-HAAW!" a loud voice pierced the air. "Man out!" I screamed. Then flew away. "Hey, where d'ya go?" I heard. I don't know how long I flew, but eventually, I stopped at a cloud, catching my breath. "People can't take a hint…what part of 'I want to be left alone' did they not understand? I-" My ears perked up as I heard something land softly. "Ace? Are you-?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned around to see Fluttershy staring at me. "Eep." I shrieked. Then flew off. _FUCK! What, are they tracking me or something?_ I turned my head to see Fluttershy following me rather slowly. _Activate nitro._ I flew faster than I thought I could. I looked behind me and saw I could no longer see fluttershy. 2 seconds later, I couldn't see anything, and felt myself falling.

* * *

><p>*Fluttershy*<p>

Ace moaned in pain. A huge red bump was on the middle of his head. I came over and asked "Oh, um...Are you alright?" he opened one eye. "Oh god...Please don't hurt me..."

I was taken aback."Wh-What? Why would I hurt you? I wouldn't hurt anypony, let alone one of my friends."

"Don't...lock...me up."

"WHAT! WHY-" I took a shaky deep breath. "What are you talking about."

"Everyday...on this day. They did...that."

"Who? Who?"

"My parents..."

"Who-Why-When-WHAT? C'mon, were going to see twilight."

"Sorry, But I don't trust you. Nothing against you or anything, but out of everyday to tell me to follow you, this is the worst."

"Is there anypony you'll listen too? Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity? We could go and see her in her boutique."

"Ugh...mirrors."

"U-um, what?" Ace sighed, then explained. "It's bad enough i have 2 different colored eyes. I get made fun of enough because of that. And you'll be the only other person who knows this, Beside's my parents. You cant tell anyone fluttershy. You have to promise me. Please" I thought about this, taking it all in, figuring it must be something really big.

Finally, I replied. "Okay, I promise."

Ace sighed, then procceeded to explain. "I have Nyctophobia. It is a phobia characterized by a severe fear of the darkness. I've been trying to get over this fear for a while. I'm okay when i have other people around, for example, you. If I'm alone though, I start to freak out. like, It's just creepy. My brain imagines all the possibilites that could happen. and you know that song pinkie sang, 'laugh at the ghosties' or something like that? Yeah, That doesnt work for me. I'm not saying anything bad about her though, just that it doesnt work. But wait, Theres more!" Ace chuckled hollowly. "I also have Catoptrophobia. That is the fear of mirrors. Generally, an individual that deals with Spectrophobia has been traumatized in an event where they believe they have seen or heard apparitions or ghosts. The individual could also become traumatized by horror films, television shows, or by nightmares, even though I never watched any horror movies or shows or y'know, anything along those lines. This fear could be the result of a trauma involving mirrors. I Feel like I'm being watched through the mirrios. I have a fear of being watched through the you know how crazy i sound? I'm not crazy...At least I think I'm not...But the worst happens when the 2 are combined. That's where my Ass-hole parents come in. I told them about it when i was younger and thought they were nice. Worse choice of my life. Everyday on my birthday, they lock me in the attic and put all the mirrors in the house in there. They called it, my birthday party. That's why i've been avoiding everypony today. I'm afraid that's what's going to happen. After all, that is a birthday party, Right? Or at least, that's what i know about it..."

I Just stared in absolute and pure horror for about 2 minutes. "NO! that's not a birthday party. A birthday party is a great thing. What they did is...Bucking cruel! that should never happen to anyone. They shouldn't even be allowed to be parents." I said sadly. Then shivered. "Hey, you want to go back to my place? It's cold out here in the snow. And you did just take a tree to the face." I chuckled.

"Wait a minute...This is snow? COOL!" he replied. "What does it do?" Ace reminded me of a young foal. Experiencing snow. He put his head down underneath a pile, then lifted it up in the air. some of it fell on me. i giggled. Then when ace wasn't looking, i made a snow ball. "Hey ace!" I said. "Hm?" he turned around. Then I threw it at him. **WHAM! **It hit him square in the nose. He glared at me. "You're going...to get it...!" he said happily. Then he procceded to make a snow ball. _I think that was probably the only times he has ever had fun..._

* * *

><p>After a while of having a friendly snow ball fight, I had suggested coming over to my house to warm up, and drink hot cocoa. He happily obliged. So there we were, sipping hot cocoa, sitting by the fire. Ace mumbled something. "Hm?" I asked.<p>

"I said, I dont think i want to ever leave. You know, back on my world, People who watched the show, Your lives, were called Bronies. a combination of Brother and Pony. They kept their head high though. They didn't let anyone bring them down. And they always debated who was the cutest. They finally came upon a choice that you were the cutest." He said casually. I blushed. "U-uh Thank Y-You?" I stuttered. "You're really nice." He continued. "Thank you." I said. He took a sip of his Cocoa. "What's it like? Living with a bunch of animals?" He asked. I was about to answer until I heard a knock. "Fluttershy? Is ace in their with you? I cant find him, and we're ready." I heard twilight through the door.

"Man out!" He said, and began to flee. I grabbed his tail. "Yes, were in here. Come in." I said. Twilight opened the door to see me biting his tail and ace trying to fly away. "Uhhhh...? Am I interrupting?" She asked Comicly. "Uh...Let's just say, he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I've said too much. Now will you help me please?" I asked. She nodded, and grabbed his tail as well. Then we began dragging him outside. "No please!" he pleaded."

"It's gonna be alright. Now do we have to get applejack and rainbow dash to help us? Or are you going to go nicely?" I asked. He stopped trying to fly away, and went down to the ground. Then he began walking with his head low. "Cheer up, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I said. "Okay." he said, and gave a weak smile.

* * *

><p>*Ace*<p>

We arrived at twilight's house. The sun was still high, so I guessed it was only 2 or 3 P.M. I sighed, ready to be locked up again. Then I remembered. _Fluttershy said she wouldn't let anything happen. And I believe her. So, I should be okay._ "Uh...? So what happens now?" I asked. We were standing outside twilight's house. "Wait here, and come inside in 2 minutes." They said. Then they turned me around, and I think they went inside. I thought about making a run for it, then I remembered. _They found me once, They'll find me again. _It had been about 2 minutes, so I opend the door and walked inside.

"SUPRISE!" They screamed, and the light's turned on. I swear, I had 2 heart attacks. "woah...Uh...Thank you. So what, is that it? That was the best birthday party ever!" I said happily.

Pinkie looked at me. "No, we have more things to do! haven't you been to a party before?"

"No."

Pinkie froze in midair and floated. "Okay, someone's gotta tell me how to do that." I said.

* * *

><p>Pinkie had told me how parties work, after she was able to breathe again. There were games, food, and presents. "No one's ever given me anything before." I told her. "Well it's your birthday. You get alot of things. You're supposed to have fun. Didn't you ever have fun at parties before? Oh yeah, thats right..."<p>

We had finished playing games, had finish eating chocolate cake (Which was my favorite), and it was time to open present's.

Applejack had given me one of her recipes for her famous apple pie's, rarity gave me some jewels (And also said she could make me clothing, Twilight had given me a book, Rainbow dash had given me some goggles, and said I can crash at her place anytime, which she said she got from a wonderbolt's convention (She had 2), Pinkie pie had given me ballons and cake (Not to mention the party), and fluttershy said she I could get a pet from her house if I wanted.

"Thank you all."

"That's not all!" Rarity said. The others looked confused. She came out with a Huge mirror. "SUPRISE!" I stared at myself in the mirror

**It'll end soon. You'll be forced to leave.**


	8. Chapter 8: Apple Cider

Yo,** been playing a lot of kingdom hearts birth by sleep. Sorry, I got a lot stuff going on, so I might have to cut back. Doubt it though. Will still try and get one chapter a week and if I can, more. Thank you all for reading my story. *BROHOOF* and thanks to certain people. You know who you are, you help me out and are there for me. And you guys PM me. Thanks. **

**Ace, out**

* * *

><p>A crow squaked in the distance, leaving behind an echo. I opened my eyes to find I was in some sort of desert in my human body.. I got up from off the desert floor, and checked my surroundings. Only a few mountains were in the distance, and a couple of boulders. "Alright, I've had enough of the damn nightmares, whatever's gonna happen, Hurry up. I need to get back to the others." I said. Nothing happened. <em>Ugh... Whatever. How long have I been out? And why the hell am I in the desert? Is this suppose to symbolize something? How empty my heart is? Look, Poetry.<em>

_"_I can hear you, Idiot_."_ Someone said. I turned around to see what looked like me, but wasnt. He looked...Darker. Like a shadow version of myself. "You know who I am. Dont give me that stupid face."

"What are you?"

"I'm your repressed side. Y'know, the angry, sad, evil, suicidal, which by the way, is slowly trying to get out."

"What are you talking about? I haven't been suicidal since I got here. And what do you mean repressed side? I'm not bad or evil or anything of the like."

The dark me snorted. "There's darkness in your heart. I was created when Those feelings were released by discord. You should thank him. Now, just let me have control for a little, and we can have some fun."

"What makes you think I'll let you go? You're staying here. Jeez, sounds like something from kingdom hearts. So where are we?" "In your heart. It's empty."

"Wow, I was right. But why is it empty?"

"You, or rather we, haven't loved someone, or been loved. Not even our parent's loved us. Tragic, just tragic. You dont even know some things about yourself. Like-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. What was I doing here? The last thing I remember was seeing that mirror. And someone in it... "You were in the mirror, weren't you?" I asked. "Yes, yes I was." he replied. _Jesus, you made me black out._

"It's time for you to go. C'ya around, ace." He said. Before I could reply, I blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"...And if you could bring him back to us, I promise I'll clean up the library 5 times a week for a month instead of once a week." I felt myself drop. "Uh...Wait, What, where am I?" I opened my eyes to stare at the floor. Then I heard foot steps. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" I heard who I thought was spike say. I got up and said "Wait, why? How long was I out?" Spike stared at the floor. "Umm...it's been roughly a week. And It's Cider season!"<p>

"Wait, a week? Why? HOW? And Cider season? Please explain."

"We'll after the mirror incident, rarity said she was sorry and told me to tell you that when you woke up. Then fluttershy told us how you were terrified of mirrors, and the dark, and what your parents did to you. I'm sorry. But dont be mad at her. Please. She's really kind, and she would only share that secret if she needed to, and she did." Spike explained. "Where is everyone?" I asked, ignoring the part about my parents.

"They're out, buying cider and waiting for the contest. They had been watching you now for a long time, so I decided to let them take a break. I decided to watch you until you recovered."

"Contest?"

"Yeah. Some people named the Flim Flam brothers challenged The apple family to a cider show down. They should be starting soon."

"Let's Go!" I said and trotted to the door. When I opened it, The snow was gone. _Wow, Winter went by fast. Did I miss winter wrap up? and hearthswarming eve? Damn, I missed a holiday I've never experienced. _I sighed. Spike caught up. "Man, your fast!" he said. I smiled. "Shall we go?" I asked. "Oh, uh...is it okay if I get on your back? I-I'm not one for walking." he said, embarrassed. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "Uh...sure?" I said. He smiled, then climbed up. Then we were on our way.

* * *

><p>"Apple family! are you ready?" Someone said.<p>

"We were born ready!"

"Flim flam brothers! are you ready!"

"Ready as can be!"

"Then the contest begins...NOW!" She said. I pushed my way through the crowd to get a front row seat. There, I saw Mayor-Mare next to an hourglass. I looked around and to the left saw who I guessed were the flim flam brothers, and to the right, I saw the apple family. Applejack was doing her thing;Bucking, applebloom was catching them and bringing them to granny smith who was checking the apples and putting the good one's inside a machine which big macintosh was running on and converting the apples to what I guessed was cider. _Wonder what it tastes like. _I looked around for someone I recognized. I saw Derpy hooves flying above and watching the contest, and I saw lyra and Bon bon watching together. I continued to look around for someone I recognized. I couldn't find rainbow dash flying, which was odd and made things much harder. Then I spotted a purple unicorn with a purple stripe in her mane. I walked over to her. "Hey, twi?" I asked, hoping it was Twilight. It was. "Ace? You're ok!" She wrapped her hooves around me and closed in for the hug. "I'm so glad!"

"U-uh, w-what's going o-on here?" I stuttered as I saw everyone else hear twilight, and come closing in for the group hugs. Even spike got off my back and gave me a they finished their reunion with me, I heard Pinkie pie say "Look! We made him blush! How cute!"

"DID NOT!" I blushed even harder. They laughed. _Wow, I never used to blush so much. Damn you! _"So, uh, back to the matter at hand, What's going on? Why are they having a contest?" I asked. I noticed rarity wasn't looking at me. _She must feel bad. Damn you guilt! well, I better tell her it's not her fault. _And it wasn't. _How was she supposed to know I was afraid of mirrors. Better yet, where did she get the mirror? _I refocused my brain, and went over to rarity. "Hey, I hope you dont feel guilty about what happened. You didn't know. I didn't want people to know, because I was afraid they would use it against me. Actually, I want to thank you." She looked at me. "Why?" She asked. I shrugged and told her "I haven't been sleeping very well latley. And, well, I always wanted to sleep for a long time. You just broke my record." I grinned. That broke a small smile from her. I hugged her close. Spike cleared his throat. I laughed. "Dont worry spike." I said. We watched as the contest raged on, The flim flam brothers apparently winning. Twilight looked worried. "So What's at stake here?"

"Sweet apple acres." She said. I Whistled. "That's alot." Twilight nodded. Then she thought of something. She trotted to mayor mare and asked her something I couldn't hear. She came back, and said we could compete. "Were honory family members!" She said. "They cleared it with the flim flam brothers. C'mon girls, Heh, and Ace. Let's go!" She said. We trotted over to the field, twilight instructing our duties.

"Arlight, we can't let our friend lose the farm! We need to work! Fluttershy, help Applejack with picking, Pinkie Pie, help Apple Bloom with collection, Rarity, help Granny Smith with sorting, Rainbow Dash, help Big Macintosh run the press, and Ace and I will take over for Big Mac with casking. Let's move!" She said. Everyonen cheered, then went and did as they were told. I followed twilight and helped her with the casking. "I think I got it from here, Go help apple bloom." She told me. I nodded, and went over and balanced a basket on my head, and caught apple's near applejack. She noticed it was me and said "Ace! you're awake! I-"

"Talk about it later." I calmy replied. She nodded, and got back to work. "5 Minutes!" I someone said. I picked up the pace. I sung 'What is love' While I worked. _Singing helps the soul...Or so I think. _Before I knew it, The contest was over. I clearly saw that we racked up alot of barrels, but ultimatly, the flim flam brothers were the winners. "Sorry Apple family, you lose! You should've accepted our offer!"

"Your gonna get-"

"No rainbow dash, They won fair and square. C'mon guys, let's go." They said and started walking away. "Can't you give it back? What do they need to do to get the farm back?"

"538,930 Bits."

"Wow, fuck. I'm not giving up, I'll get the money soon."

"Ace, it's over. You wont get that much money. You never will." Applejack said.

"Dont say that! I'm going to get the money, I promise." She walked over to me and put a hoof on my shoulder. "I'm sorry sugar cube." I hung my head low, and started walking with them. "Okay, Cider everyone!" I heard the flim flam brothers say. A couple minutes later, I heard "This is horrible!"

"Uh, Okay. How about 5 bits for 2 cups?"

"NO!"

"10 bits for the whole barrel?"

"NO!"

"Well...Look's like were run out of another town. Shall we go flam?" "After you flim!" They said nervously, and got on what could only be described as a train car (Or something, I really dont know.) And left. "THAT MEANS WE STILL HAVE SWEET APPLE ACRES! WE CAN SELL CIDER AGAIN!" Applebloom Screamed in joy. "EVERYPONY, WE HAVE ENOUGH CIDER FOR THE WHOLE TOWN! NOW WHO WANTS TO BUY SOME?" Applejack yelled. Ponyville screamed in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear princess celestia<strong>

**Today, I didn't learn anything! I was right all along!**

**I mean, I knew my friends would be there for me, But I was right**

**If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself.**

**~Applejack**

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash was the last one in line for cider; Just after me. Applebloom pushed down on the lever, but nothing came out. Rainbow dash's heart looked like it was shattered into 5,000,000 pieces. I looked at my cider, then held it out to her. "Take it." She looked at it, then shook her head. "No, it's yours."<p>

"You've been here longer."

"Your new here."

"Rainbow, don't get mad, but just take the damn thing. I put others before myself, always." I shoved the mug in her hooves and smiled. She smiled back and took a swig. I sighed, exhausted from the work today, then turned around to see a mug in my face. An outstretched pink arm (Did I use it right?) holding the mug. "Thanks pinkie." I grinned, then took it from her. "No problemo!" She replied, smiling. I took a drink. _Sweet jesus that's good. What's that meme I see often? Oh yeah, Me Gusta._

* * *

><p>"Ace, you feeling ok? You look a little sick." I turned aroun and yawned. "I guess, I am feeling a little sick." I got up from the guest room bed, and stretched. "You want anything to help that cold?" Spike asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine for now. Brohoof?" I asked. He stared at me with a 'What are you saying?' face. I explained to him what a brohoof was and he brohoofed me. I smiled. "Thanks, I-"<p>

"Behold Ponyville, I am back! The Great and Powerful TRIXIE RETURNS!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So guys, I had planned to make this chapter longer, but I decided that the wait was long enough. And I'm going to go out on a limb here, and Finally give Ace a real name, Which should be revealed in the next chapter. Also, It's going to involve your favorite magician! Oh, One more thing. I got into regionals for swim team! Yay! So friday and saturday, i get to go to corpus christi and stay at a hotel. Yay! Thanks for reading my story.<em>**

**_~Ace, out._**


	9. Chapter 9: Ventus, Trixie, and The Dad

I stared outside. I watched the wind take the golden crisp leaves around the trees. I watched a group of high school kids run home so they could get on their Xbox 360's and PS3's. _I wish my parents would buy me stuff like that. The only game system I've ever played was a PSP. That was when my only friend was still here. He let me play Kingdom hearts: birth by sleep. I miss him. _I cried when he left. He was the only one who cared about me, but I still didn't tell him about my parents.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?"  
>"Don't make me go home. Please."<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, It's Trixie." Twilight appeared out of nowhere. I looked at her. "Why is she back? Wasn't she humiliated the last time she was here?"<p>

"Yeah, but she's probably back with some new tricks, and here to try and prove she's better then me." She said, annoyed. _I've never seen twilight like this...Then again, Trixe is sort of a bitch._ I looked at spike, who looked back at me. "Twilight really doesn't like her." He said. I nodded. "But was she really that bad? Does twilight hate her with a passion?" I asked. "Yep. She really dislikes her." He replied. "But Dont people deserve a second chance? Shouldn't twilight give her a second chance?"

"Twilight can hear you." She said. "And despite what I said before, I guess she does deserve a second chance. But the only reason I dont like her is because she hurt my friends. I would be fine if it was just me, but I dont like it when people mess with my friends." She said with passion. I nodded. "Well, She's still calling out. We better go see her. I mean, there's nothing else to do." I said. Then I walked outside, and walked towards where the shouting was coming from, twilight and spike behind me. I turned the corner, and almost hit another pony. "Oops, terribly sorry sir." I said. "Not a problem, lad." He replied, and went on his way. I looked back and saw trixie on a stage and a group of ponies gathering below. I walked over to the group, and was met by rarity. "Oh, hi rarity."

She turned to me. "Hello ace. Here, This is an apology." She handed me a colorful gem. "Thank you, but you dont-"

"I wont take it back. It's one of the rare gems I keep in my special box. If you're in trouble, It'll bring you back to ponyville. So say, for an example, Your being chased by a group of diamond dogs. It'll bring you back here. You need to smash it to get you back here. Dont worry, I've still got a couple left, so it's ok."

"Uh, Where should I put it? I dont have a place to store it."

"Uh...Oh, I know! Here." She strapped a saddlebag on me. She said she was meaning to get a new one anyway. I thanked her, and turned back to the stage. I couldn't really see, since I was in the back; So I flew into the air to get a better view. "Behold ponies, you have seen trixie before, BUT TRIXIE IS BACK AND MORE POWERFUL AND GREATER THEN EVER!"

"That's what you said last time!" Somepony yelled from the crowd, which erupted in snickers from that general area.

"SILENCE FOALS! I BET NONE OF YOU COULD COMPARE TO TRIXIE'S MAGIC!" She yelled. Her horn glowed, and 2 diamonds rose out of the ground, and she placed them next to her. Then she planted a sunflower, and within seconds, it grew into a full adult sunflower. "Hmph." She got a couple of adoring oohs and aahs. "Now for my next trick, I need somepony from the crowd." A bunch of ponies raised their hooves, but she looked over them. Then she looked at fluttershy, who was in front of me, Pinkie, who was off towards the left, and rainbow dash, who was flying next to me, and applejack, who just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Uh, when did you get here?" I asked rainbow dash. "Ace, I've been here for just as long as you have." She explained. "You feeling ok? You look a little sick." She put her hoof to my head. _Wow, Never thought of you to be the type to check and make sure if somepony's feeling ok. _"You feel a little warm. Maybe you should go lie down." She advised. "yeah, ok." I agreed.

"YOU!" Trixie shouted and pointed at me. I looked back, and instantly felt myself being forced towards her. I could do nothing as I stared in horror as she dragged me with her magic and set me down in front of her.

"Now then, what is your name?"

"Um..A-Ace" I gulped.

"And I see your one of twilight's friends."

"Uh...Yes?" I looked ar twilight for help. Then I gave her a face that said _Dear god, help me please._

"And-Wait...What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked. I looked away quickly. "N-Nothing." I felt her magic push my head towards her direction. "Oh celestia! Your a monster!"

"I..."

Twilight spoke up "TRIXIE! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU, LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS." Trixie chose to ignore her attempts to change her mind. Trixie wanted revenge, And she was going to get it.

"You're not fit to simply live in equestria! You need to live in a cave! Somewhere deep in the everfree forest!"

"That's not nice trixie!" I heard sweetie belle say from somewhere.

Rainbow dash Looked like she was about to take trixie for a ride, and see if her magic would allow her to fly. Applejack grabbed on to her tail. "Violence never solved anythin!" she said to rainbow dash.

"You disgust me! You dont deserve to be in my presence. Be gone!" I felt myself becoming tingly as she used one of her magic trick's on me.

* * *

><p>I slammed the ground. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN, I'M WATCHING T.V!" I heard my father yell. I looked at myself. "No..." I was back in my human body. I was back in the real world. And I heard my dad get up and come walking towards me.<p>

He saw me.

"And, where the FUCK have you been? It's been 2 weeks! 2 FUCKING WEEKS! NO ONE HAS WASHED THE DISHES, OR DONE THE LAUNDRY, OR WASHED MY CAR. I ACTUALLY HAD TO DO THAT!" My left cheek went numb as he punched me. "GET THE FUCK UP!" I did as he commanded, and he grabbed me by the hair and started pulling me upstairs. I screamed in pain and pleaded with him to stop. He brought me to the mirror in his bathroom.

"look at you, you pathetic piece of dog shit. You'll never amount to anything. You're a good for nothing son of a bitch." He slammed my face against the glass, breaking it and leaving cut marks and making blood gush out. Then he threw me into the hallway. "Dad, stop... Your drunk..." I slurred. He stood over me. "I am not your father. We found you in a fucking parking lot. The only reason we kept you WAS SO WE WOULD GET EXTRA FROM THE WELFARE PAYMENT! WE NEVER EVEN NAMED YOU! I DONT FUCKING KNOW WHERE YOU GOT ACE FROM, BUT IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T FROM ME!" He picked me up by the neck. I tried to pry open his hand, but it was no use. I was already out of energy. He walked over to the staircase. "This will teach you!" He said, and threw me down the stairs. My body twisted in weird ways, and I hit every part of my body. I was a living ragdoll. I reached the end, and could barley breath. I was bruised up, bleeding, and I was pretty sure I broke something. _God, If your there...why would you let something like this happen...why? Are you...even up there? I can't believe in you...when you would let something like this happen..._ My dad stepped on me as he went to the kitchen to get a beer, and stepped on me and went back to watching something on the TV. I couldnt move. I dont know how long I layed their. Eventually, I got up some strength, enough to lean myself against the wall. Something rattled in my pocket. I pulled out the gem rarity gave me. _please let this work..._ I smashed it on the ground.

A white light filled the room. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard my dad say. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I was dazed, and wasn't sure where I was. I felt blood running down my cheek. "Uh." I croaked. <em>I cant feel my hands, so I must be back in my pegasus form<em>

"Oh, Thank celestia! Your awake!" My vision was blurry, but not blurry enough to not see the tell-tell signs of rainbow dash. She had a book in her hand. "Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about? I've only been gone for a couple of minutes."

"It's Febuary! After trixie teleported you away, we frantically looked for you. When we met back up, Trixe had packed her bags and left. After a week of not being able to find you, we thought she had sent you away somewhere we didn't know. We set up flyers around, asking if anyone had seen you. Then we looked for trixie. After a few weeks, they had given up, but I hadn't." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I looked everyday, even when they told me I was gone. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't bear to lose you."

"Dash..."

"And when i found you yesterday on a cloud, limp... I panicked. I brought you here right away. You've been in here for a couple of days now. I never left your side. I couldn't... I read to you everyday, wishing you would reply..."

"I-"

She kissed me. _Oh my god... Rainbow dash is kissing me._

She pulled back. "Oh, I-Im So so-sorry." She said, her face pratically a cherry. "It's ok. But, to tell you, I think applejack likes me too."

"We all like you."

_What did I just hear?_

_"_It's true. We all like you. No one decided which one of us you liked though. And since we were all friends, no one got dibs." _Wait, What am I a object? Surely she means friend wise... Oh boy, I hope applejack doesn't get into a fight._

_"_What happened back their?" I looked away.

"Something that needed to happen."

"Ace-"

"No. Dont call me that. I learned about my past. I don't want to be called something I'm not. I have no name." She looked at me.

"We'll what do you want to be called then?"

I pondered this thought, Deciding what I would want to be called now. Ace was just a nickname, as far as I was concerned. I continued thinking, remembering names that I liked. I had finally come up with a choice.

"Ventus. Call me...ventus."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! A special thanks to Henry Anthony courtler for the help! Anyway, If you guys would, I would like to see some fan-art, if you guys would draw some. If not, i understand. Thanks though. Ventus will be back probably next week.<strong>

**What will happen between ven and his love triangle? Will he keep what happened a secret, or will he tell his friends. What's the next chapter of ven's story? Find out soon!**

**Also reviews are nice, no trolls though. thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hearts and Hooves day

**So, yeah. Reviews help a lot. Also if you're a kingdom hearts fan, read my new fan fiction. It's really good, and has ventus and sora and my OC, except his name is ace in that story since there is a character named ventus. Also, I am now a beta reader. Need someone to review your story, I'm your man. If you want to know more, read my strengths and weakness's. **

* * *

><p>*Rainbow dash*<p>

"No, I'm not talking about it." He said. _Stubborn ace. Oops, I mean Ven. Ventus, ven, ace, bah. So many names. Well, now's the time to remember. _"Pleeeeeeeeeease!" I asked.

"Why? Why do you want me to tell you?" He asked. Ven had just been able to go out of the hospital, charged with only a few bruises and a sprained ankle, and I was pushing him out on a wheelchair. "Can you please just let me walk? I feel fine, honest." He said. I shook my head, and then broke into a grin. "Sorry, Doctors orders." He sighed. "Screw that, I'm flying." He spread his wings, and began to ascend. I grabbed his tail. "Ah ah ah." I mocked "Do that and I'm going to get twilight to use her magic on you and take away your precious wings."

He grumbled, and sat back down. "Good boy." I mocked. I could see a slight blush. _Aw, how cute. _I continued to push him towards twi's house, to see if she could take him in. "So… Ventus…. Mind if I call you ven for short?"

"Uh, sure. I don't really care whatcha call me." He replied.

"Okay ven. why did you choose that name?"

"Uh, it's Latin. It means wind."

"What's latin?"

"Uh…. Give me a second to rack my brain. I haven't thought about it." I continued to wheel him towards Twi's house. "Latin is… An old language back in my world. Almost everything originated from there. The words I mean. English, which you and I speak, surprisingly might I add, has many words originating from Latin." He paused. "Latin is considered a dead language but many people speak it fluently. To be honest, I just thought it would be a cool name. It's…different. Like me."

"Hm…Ven. Nice name." I complemented. "Thanks." He said. We stopped in front of twilight's house. I knocked on the door. I could hear somepony moving around. "Hold on." I heard spike say. "Alright, Im h-" He opened the door and saw ven. "Ace…Your-"

"Names ventus. And yes, he's back. Can we come inside?" I asked. He nodded and led us inside. "I'll get twilight." He mumbled, still amazed that ven was back. I nodded, and then I helped him out of the wheelchair and on to one of the chairs. He thanked me. Twilight walked down the stairs but froze when she saw Ven. "Ace-"

"Ventus." We both said at the same time, which caused us to both grin at each other. "Alright, Ventus. Where have you been? It's been a month." And so he went on to explain what happened, why he has a different name, how it's literally been only a day since he came back. It seemed something painful had happened, and he left it out. _This is going to drive me crazy. I'm going to get him to confess._ "Well ven, your welcome to stay here until your better."

"Thanks twi, I keep telling rainbow dash I'm well enough, but she won't believe me."

"Prove it then. Run." I dared. He nodded, and started trotting around in a circle. "See? No problem." I could see the pain in his eyes. "Gah!" he croaked, and fell down into a chair. I victorious smile broke out on my face. "Alright, I'm not well. But I can still fly." He said. _You are stubborn, I'll give you that. But then again so am I. That's why were meant for each other._ "Fine." I finally replied. "Okay ace- Imeanventus, I gotta go. Cya around. Don't forget, tomorrows hearts and hooves day!" I said and left.

* * *

><p>*Twilight*<p>

"Hearts and what day?" He asked, clearly not accustomed. "Hearts and Hooves day. It's a day where ponies get together and spend the day together with the ones they love."

"Sounds familiar. We have something like that on earth."

"What's it called?"

He coughed violently. "Ugh, sorry. Not feeling too well. It was called valentines day. I never liked it."

"Are you okay? Maybe you should lie down. And why not?" He nodded, went over to the couch, and flopped down.

"Because, I never believed in love. And no one loved me either way. I'm used to it." He coughed some more. _Looks like you still have that cold from a month ago, don't you?_ "Well I know at least a couple ponies who love you."

His ears perked up. "Really, who?"

"You are oblivious aren't you? We'll, It's getting sorta late. I'll see you tomorrow Ventus."

"Uh, okay, night."

* * *

><p>*Ven*<p>

I actually had a pleasent dream that night. No nightmares, nor dying, no deformed something. It was actually peacful. I was just there, hanging out with the mane 6. It was...nice. But I woke up at night, and couldnt go back to sleep. I kept thinking about what twilight said. _well I know at least a couple ponies who love you. _

_Well I know at least a couple of ponies who love_ you. It ran through my mind so many times. I got up and went towards the window, ignoring the feeling of nausea.

"_So far apart, the memory restarts  
>The party starts, to open our hearts<br>The battle lingers, Soon it won't be either  
>I want to believe, but I know I would grieve<br>Soaring with you here, makes me want you more near  
>Feeling alive, for them I must thrive<br>It wont be easy, But I know they need me  
>The seeker of darkness, it shall be harnessed<br>It will not escape, and I will not break  
>This fight cannot be won, and no one can be the one<br>The battle rages on, and cannot be won  
>This fight cannot be won, and no one can be the one<br>It's a hopless one, It shall not be won  
>This fight cannot be won, and no one can be the one..." <em>I continued to look outside.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. When no one replied, I had thought It was just my imagination until I heard "You sing...beautifully." I turned around to see twilight. I gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"You've been through so much. I'm so sorry-"

"I don't need your pity. I'm fine the way I am."

"But why did you keep fighting?" I looked at her with cold eyes. "I never fought. I held on to the one thing that mattered: The will to survive."

* * *

><p>I walked over to fluttershy's. After many arguing with twilight that I was fine, I was able to go out. I arrived at fluttershy's and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Ace- I mean ven. Nice to see you, Rainbow told me you came back yesterday. How have you been? Oh! I see the bandage on your ankle. Are you ok?" She bombarded me with questions.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, except I'm a little sick. And the ankle is okay, just something I, uh, well... Something happened that doesn't concern anyone here. And here comes the awkward part..." I gulped. "Can... Uh I... damn my shyness... Can I work here for today for a few bits?" I asked, closing my eyes expecting her to say no. "Oh, uh, sure. I needed some help feeding the animals today, since a few extra came over today." I blinked. "Wow really? Thanks!" I said and hugged her. "Eeep." I took her by suprise. "Happy hearts and hooved day." I said. She thanked me, and I let go of her. She lead me back, and handed me a bag of what I could only imagine be animal food. I took it from her and started spreading it out little by little and giving it to various animals. A black bunny came up next to me and nuzzled my foreleg. "Oh hello there little guy." He looked up at me happily. "Here you go." I gave him some food. He looked at me gracefully as I went around and fed more animals. He nuzzled my leg again. 'Oh, uh, do you want more?" I put more food on the ground. He looked at it, and immediately went back to my leg. I heard fluttershy giggle.

"Looks like he likes you. You can have him if you want. Remember, I said you could have a pet from your birthday party?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Thank you very much."

She nodded. "What are you going to name him?"

I thought about it for a second, then thought of the pefect name. "Leon."

* * *

><p>*5 Hours later*<p>

I thanked fluttershy for the bits and walked outside. "Time for a little thank you to everyone who helped me by letting me stay at their place, giving me money, and everything else they have done." I grinned as I walked off towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of things. Sorry for not uploding soon, I was super busy and had like 7 projects at school. They were all like yes and i was all like NEIN. NEIN NEIN NEIN. I absolutley love saying that. Sorry, It's 12:48 over here. Anyway my KH fic is out as mentioned above. But telling you that is pointless since no one here reads it. Anyway Review please (Telling you guys this is pointless, since you guys dont do it alot. If you do, Thank you. If you dont, Thank you anyway's for reading.) okay, night. I will start the next chapter on tuesday probably.<strong>

**~Ace, out**


	11. Chapter 11: Triangle

Pinkie Pie raced after Rainbow dash And Applejack who ran to the library. They all had an angry expression. They reached the library and pushed the door open. "WHERE IS HE? THAT LYING-" Applejack was cut off by twilight suddenly teleporting in front of her. "What is wrong with you!" She hissed. "Guys... I'm...Tryying..." Pinkie started.

"Where...Is He?" RD asked, Venom dripping from her voice. Twilight tried to calm them down. "He's in the guest bedroom. He has a fever of 101.2 What's going on?" She asked. AJ sighed. "Look sugercube. Were sorry. We got a little bit over our heads. It's just... We think he did something wrong to all 3 of us.

"What do you mean?"

Pinkie huffed "I...Trying...To...Tell you..." Spike ran down the stairs. "Twilight, I need more- What are you guys doing here." He asked as he went to the kitchen and put a rag under the sink. "Nevermind that, Just put the rag on his head again." She orderd. "Got it. I-" Spike tripped and the rag slipped from his hands and hit the wooden floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up, I- Hey what's this?"

He pulled a couple of things out from under the couch. He pulled out a book, a heart shaped box, a new cowboy hat, New gems, a neckalace, Animal feed, and a wonderbolts ticket. "What are these?" Twilight asked, using her magic to pick up the book. Everyone else looked around. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Rainbow squeaked in excitment. "WONDERBOLT TICKETS!" Her wings unfolded and went straight. "There's something else under here." Spike pulled out a piece of paper.

**Dear everypony**

**I leave u al things 4 the holidays.**

**For spike, I leave u the gems. For twilight I leave u the book which I'm Sure u donot have.**

**For Rarity, I leave the neckalace. For fluttershy, I leave the animal feed for your animals.**

**4 pinkie, I leave the chocolates. I know how much u love them. For applejack, The hat's yours. **

**For rainbow dash, I leave The wonderbollts tic's.**

**I worked harrd for theese. Sorry 4 the baad grammr. I'm stiil not to good with writtin with my hooves. I feel like I'm 4. Ora colt. I'm sory I coulnt give in person. Pony, I mean. I just wanted to write itt down befor i forgot. Hope u enjoy! It sounds lik a will. I'm not dying. I lov u al.**

* * *

><p>*7 hours earlier*<p>

*Ven*

I slipped out of the library with my saddlepack. _Glad Twilight didnt see me. She would've wanted me to stay in. I need just a little more time out. Man my head is killing me. _I walked towards town square. I hummed a song to myself.

"Ace?" I was startled by the sudden sound of someone saying my name. I turned around to see the cutie mark crusaders. "Oh, Hi girls." I said. "Hi ace!" I chuckled. "That's not my anymore girls. It's ventus. You can call me ven. And Sweetie belle, I dont think we've met." Sweetie belle looked up at me. "No mister, we have'nt. But I saw you when that big meanie trixie was here. But that was a month ago. Where have you been?"

"Well, It's actually only been a day for me. It was some weird magic. I'm not sure why it was only a day for me. Maybe it's because im a different species."

"You're a different species?" Scootaloo asked, frightened. So I explained what I was, where I came from, how I became a pony, and everything else. Minus all the harmful stuff and bad stuff that's been happening through my life.

"Wow, That's mighty cool of ya!" Applebloom said excitedly. "Uh, Thanks. Well girls, It's been nice talking to you. But I'm burning daylight. I hope to see you around later." I waved, and then started to walk away. "WAIT!" Scootaloo yelled. I turned around.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HEARTS AND HOOVES DAY PRESENT GIVERS!" They all said together

They shoved a present in my hooves. "Happy hearts and hooves day!" They said, and left, Leaving behind a dust trail as they ran. I opened it. The inside revealed candy. _Thoughtful..._ I put it into my pack, and walked towards town, looking for jobs.

*5 hours later*

I worked up a sweat. "Thanks for the bits!" I called back to the pony. He smiled, and waved. After working many hours and different oddjobs, I had 789 Bits. 200 were from random oddjobs, and 589 were from a generous rich pony, who wanted me to take all his stuff upstairs, which I did. I walked over around town, buying things for everyone. I had spent 358 on everypony, then spent 400 on the wonderbolt ticket for rainbow dash. I sighed. _Look's like I wont be able to go with you. Take pictures._ I felt my head. Warm. I was about to walk away when I felt a hoof on my shoulder. The hoof turned me around and I was suprised to see Pinkie Pie. "Hiya Ven!"

"Um, Hi."  
>"How are you?"<br>"I'm good. Just buying some things for everypony for Hearts and Hooves day."  
>Pinkies ears flopped down and she looked down. "I didn't have enough money to buy you anything."<br>"Aw Pinkie, It's okay. I don't want anypony to buy me anything. Just having you guys as friends is good enough."  
>"Everypony deserves presents..."<br>"It's okay, really. I'm fine with-"

Pinkie jumped up and put her forelegs around my neck and locked lips with mine. It took me completly by suprise. She closed her eyes. The more I tried to pull away, the more she pulled closer. _Oh godohgodohgodgophodpohsk klsmklg mesknlg;mksnlg. _My mind went blank, and I couldn't think. _Oh god, RD and AJ are gonna kill me. Nononononon, This is bad. _My wings unfurled and stood straight.

After what felt like an eternity, She let go. "Sorry, That's all I can give." Then she giggled as she saw my wings. "Oh, My..." Then she burst out laughing with a big red blush on her face.

"Bwuh? I-I-I-Uh, I-I gotta go."

"O-okay bye!" She called out while still laughing.

I ran as fast I could. My face felt so hot. _What happened? Okay, Rethink. I bought presents, I talked to Pinkie, Told her I didn't need anything, And then what happened? Oh Yeah, SHE KISSED ME! Wow, Do they all like me? No one's ever liked me before..._

I finally reached the library. I took a deep breath, And went inside. No one was in the main area. I searched frantically for a pencil and then a paper. I scribbled a note down, put my saddlepack under the couch and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. _Feeling...Shitty... Must lie...Down._ I flopped on the bed and closed my eyed.

* * *

><p>"So...We were mad at him for no reason? It wasn't his fault?" Applejack said after pinkie explained what had happened<p>

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Pinkie shouted, then went back to her calm self. "But you guys kept running off!"

"Can I see you 2 ponies outside? Twi, Spike, Excuse us please." Rainbow dash asked. They nodded, and the 3 ponies went outside. "Okay, I have a conffession to make... I like Ven. I mean I really, really, really like him. I...I-"

"Love him? Well sugarcube, don't mean to be rude, but he kissed me before y'all. I think he likes me more."

"No way! I'm sure he likes me the most! After all, I threw him that party!"

"Well how are we gonna settle this out, girls?"

"We let him decide?"

"I'm game."

"Okey dokie lokie!"

"Okay, It's settled then! We let him decide."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, That's bad for me. Anyway, I'm going to change my name again. Not in the story, I mean the actual profile. It's gonna be called Ventus Snow Lionheart. Neat huh? Anyway, I'm gonna go on a limb here (I think thats my catch phrase) And gonna let 1 OC in. Here are the details.<strong>

**, color, Personality**

** (Ponies probably)**

** mark. This is for sure. I need this.**

** siblings, Etc.**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna be able to keep my once a week promise. High schools on my ass. If no one submits a OC or i dont like them, I'll just make my own. They wont always be in it though. K thanks!**

**~Ventus Snow Lionheart**


	12. Chapter 12: Friends and Enemies

**You have once again stepped into the world of Ven's mind**

**Good luck….**

I picked myself off the ground and found mself to be in some sort of tropical island, desert, and mountain all at once.. I looked at the beach and saw myself in human form. Then a face appeared beside me. "Enjoying the paradise?" Discord said.

"I hate you discord. Get out of my mind."

"Not happening. See, I'm in two places at once. My mind is in here, and my body is in the stone. Get rid of me, and there's a chance you'll be gone." Another me appeared beside him. "Okay, I'm sick of this shit. I don't wanna be here." I pointed at the evil me. "Your not even me so you need to shut the fuck up because I will never be evil and hurt people" And I pointed to discord. "And you fucked up my life. I'm not a human anymore because of you, you prick. Don't get me wrong, I love it here- There." I looked around. "And what the fuck is wrong with this place? It's like the moon ate the earth and threw up."

"Emotions. You were here last time. It was a desert, meaning you heart was empty. Now your full of emotions, and your heart doesn't know how to handle them, since it's having these emotions for the first time other, not to mention it's like 3 different emotions."

"Great. Well I can feel myself going back to equestria. Bye, and fuck you both." I held out my middle fingers and felt myself float away.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Dad stop please!" I screamed as he threw me against the wall.<strong>

"**If I ever see you watching this girly show again, I'll rip your balls off. You call yourself a man?"**

**I cowered in the corner as he rambled on. Then he kicked me as he left. I looked at where he hit me. It showed bone. I screamed.**

* * *

><p>"Huh, What?" I jolted up. "Thank celestia your awake." Twilight said. I rubbed my eyes with my hooves. "What's going on? I know it's march, Hearts and hooves day just passed, aaaaaaand thats all."<br>"Well, you had a fever. I knew I shouldn't have let you go out. You've been out for 2 days." _Sheesh, what's with me and sleeping? Happens all the time to me._ "But I have to ask you something."  
>"Shoot."<br>"I heard you talking about something. It was your dad. You asked him to stop. I need to know what happened. How you hurt your leg, why you have a black eye." She bombarded me with questions. I looked away. "I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"You need to talk about it. It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions."  
>"I'd rather not talk about it right now."<br>"Then when?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"I need to know."  
>"I...I tripped down the stairs." I lied.<br>"I dont believe you."  
>"That's the truth right there. Yep." I got out of bed and nuzzled her. "Thanks for taking care of me. Hope you like you gift." I grabbed my saddlepack and left, heading downstairs. "Wait!" I turned around. She tossed something to me. I barley caught it. "It's from me and spike. It's more of a thank you present."<br>"For what? I'm the one who should be giving you guys the presents. You give me a place to sleep, eat, and... well you get the idea. I cant think of anything else." Twilight giggled. "It's okay. In a way, were learning about your species."  
>"You know what? I'm gonna try and get my own place this month. And a job."<br>"You dont need to do that."  
>"I want to. Thanks." I waved and went outside, but now before I heard twilight say "Ven, Applejack wanted to see you!" <em>So I guess I know where I'm going next. <em>I checked the present, and inside was 15 bits! I pocketed it and I jumped up and began flying into the air. "Uhh, wait, which way is it again?"

"LOOK OUT!" I felt an extra 100 pounds being dropped on me as I fell. My head throbbed where I was hit. I felt myself falling, but couldn't bring myself to try and fly because of the shock. My eyes were closed but I felt somepony on my stomach. I was about to say something when I felt myself hit something soft. Without even realizing it, I had landed on a cloud. "I'm sooooooo sorry! Are you okay?" I rubbed my head. "Yeah, sorry. I should've watched where I was going." I whispered shyly. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a gray pegasus with a yellow mane. "-Hey, your eyes!" I looked away quickly. "I was born this way. I'm sorry I cant help it."  
>"No, no, not that. Were not so different, you and I. Look." She showed her my eyes. "Huh, I guess were the same. I could say the same about your eyes. What's your name, if you dont mind me asking."<br>"My names Derpy Hooves, but people call me Derpy. What's yours?" (Yes I am using that name, get over it. It's canon now. And no more arguing about derpys voice. It's only for Itunes. Hasbros on our side. And because of this fighting, adult swim posted something on one of their little speech thingys right before the shows. Don't hate them though, There are some bronies there (More likely then not). Also there are a lsit of games called "best pony games" On there site. Alright.? Love and tolerance. Sorry for the rant. ~Ven)  
>"Names Ventus, but I prefered to be called Ven." I said shyly. She looked like she was about to say something, but she flew suddenly. "I gotta deliver this mail! Bye Ven, hope to see you around!" She called back. I waved and she was off. "And don't be so shy! There's a lot of nice people in equ..." Her voice trailed off as she got farther.<p>

"Not even a thank you?" Someone joked. I turned around and saw a Pegasus colt with shaded gray coat, brown eyes, and a black and ice blue mane. He had a black heart with a white dove filling the inside of his cutie mark. "Oh, thanks?" I asked shyly without really noticing why I was thanking him._ Stop being so damn shy. Sure the only people you've met here are the Mane 6 and The CMC, but be more outgoing dammit! _ "Saved your life. You would have gone splat." He made a whistiling noise and clapped his hooves together to show. "Names shadow breeze. Heard your name was Ventus...I think." He was a nice colt who acted a little shy, but seems he will help anypony when he gets the chance. He seemed to care about others since he had just helped me and I was a complete stranger. "So ven, I'm going with my friends later to hang out. I think they would like you. You up for it?" He asked. _he seems to try and bring out the best in me and since he had never seen me, he_ _must think I'm new. Yeah, sure, I should go. _"Um, shouldn't you ask your friends first and see if it's okay?" I asked  
>"Nah, They wont mind." He reassured.<br>"Uh, Okay, I will be over later, I have to take care of some buisness first."  
>"Okay, Meet us at the front of city hall."<p>

I nodded and flew away towards what I guessed was sweet apple acres. I left a red streak behind because of my mane and tail. _Niiiiice._

I landed down at the entrance of sweet apple acres. I saw a big red pony pulling a cart full of apples. "Uh, hello...Big Mac right?" He turned around. "Eeyup."  
>"Is Applejack in the house?"<br>"Eeyup."  
>"Should...Should I just go in?"<br>"Eeyup" He left and continued pulling the carts to whatever his destination was. _A man of few words. _I walked over to house, pushed open the door, and walked inside. "Hello?" I asked the empy kitchen. "Be down in a sec!" I heard applejacks southern accent. I waited patiently, whistiling an old tune. Applejack finally came down the stair. "Morning sugarcube!"  
>"Uh...Hi." I said awkwardly. "You wanted to see me?"<br>"Yeah. How's yer leg by the way. And I just wanted to hang out."  
>"Um, It's been better. So what do you want to do?" I asked.<br>"Well, we could walk around if you want. We can go to town if you want."  
>"Yeah, sure, I'm going to meet people there soon anyway." She led and I followed, flying behind her. "So, how do you like equestria?"<br>"I've never been happier. Everyone gets along with each other so well." I glided around her as she walked foward. We went back and forward on the questions, eventually we got quiet, and I flew down to be next to her. We walked forward, eventually reaching the town.

"Do you like me?"

I was struck with shock by the question. "Yes."  
>"Oh I-"<br>"Just like I like all my friends."  
>"Oh..." Her ears flopped down in what seemed disappointment. <em>Wait...Is she trying to ask me If I...Like like her? Love? Still need to find out what that is. God, I feel stupid.<em>  
>"Hey!" I turned to see shadow breeze waving at me with 2 other ponies. "I gotta go!" I said. I gave AJ a hug, and I could just make out a blush. She seemed to liven up and hugged back. Then I ran towards shadow breeze. "Uh, Hi. My names ventus."<br>"Well you already know me. My names Shadow Breeze, But you can call me Shadow if you want."  
>"My name's Eventus Aetas, But you can call me Even, but its pronounced Evan. I'm an easy going pony. Dont try and lie to me or hide something, because I can tell if anypony is acting suspicious or down. Im a courier pony delivering messages and packages across Equestria. I became a courier not just to deliver things to others but, to explore the world. I was Raised by my father since my...mother...I dont want to talk about it. But I always had a habbit in delivering things to anything on time." His Appearance was a dull green coat with a brown mane. He had blue eyes and his cutie mark was a running pony. He Carried a saddle bag full of what seemed to be messages. This earth pony seemed friendly, just like Shadow.<p>

The third pony was an eath pony about Bic mac's size. "My name is Grey note. I came from Manehattan after I couldn't find a place to play his music. I'm very laid back with a good sense of humor. Dont touch my instruments, or were gonna have a problem. My only family is my grandma Silver Gem, who is an old jewelry maker that still lives in Manehattan." He had a grey coat with a long black manethat hangs over part of his face. His eyes are silver and his cutie mark is of a guitar and a drumstick crossed.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about my past right now, but just to let you know, there's alot of things going on. But I hope we can hang out alot."  
>"Well man, Just to let you know, were your friends. Come and hang out with us anytime. Were here for you." Evan said. Everypony nodded in agreement. <em>I made friends... YAY! <em>I heard the sounds of hooves running on the dirt. I turned around and saw a pink and white blur. _Rarity and Pinkie? "_I gotta go! Catch ya later! We should hang out more!" And with that, I flew off.

* * *

><p>*Fluttershy*<p>

"You make me lose, I BLOW MY FUSE!" I grabbed his camera, swung him around, and let him go flying into a pile of hay. Then, I turned around to see Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Ventus.  
>"Fluttershy! What are you doing? That's no way to behave!"<br>"Didn't you see what he did to new Fluttershy? He thought new Fluttershy was a pushover!"  
>"New...Fluttershy?" Ventus asked. I glared him down until he looked away.<br>"No sweetie he didnt, we saw the whole thing! We think you've taken your assertive traning a little to far."  
>"What? You just want new Fluttershy to be a doormat like old fluttershy. Old Fluttershy is gone."<br>"New Fluttershy? Old Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, confused. "What happened to nice fluttershy? We want that one back." Rarity stated.

"No! You want wimpy Fluttershy! You want pushover Fluttershy! You want 'Do anything to her and she wont complain fluttershy!"  
>"TOO MANY FLUTTERSHYS TO KEEP TRACK OF! MAKE IT STOP!"<br>Things getting to complicated for your puny little brain, Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy snarled. Pinkie pie fell back, But Rarity caught her. "Now stop right there! No more petty insults!"  
>"What? I thought you were all about petty! With your petty concerns about fashion!" Rarity gasped and looked back, starting to form tears. "What's happened to you!" Ventus asked. I glared at him and made him look away.<br>"Hey leave her alone! Fashion is her passion!"  
>"Oh, and what are you passionate about? Birthday cakes? Party hats? I cant believe you both are trying to tell me how to live my life when they're throwing there life away on pointless things that nopony cares about!"<br>"Looks like Nasty Fluttershy is here to stay!" Then Rarity and Pinkie ran off crying. "Pff, babies." I put a winning smile on my face. "How can you even say that?"

"Oh, and you're going to stop me? Mr. I'm afraid of the dark. Mr. I have a irrational fear of mirrors. Mr. My parents are evil and I'm to afraid to say anything!"

Tears formed in Ventus' eyes. "There's a difference between Bullying and being assertive. It's okay though. because you just lost a friend!" He flew up in the air and flew away lighting fast.

"Maybe...I am the monster..."


	13. Chapter 13: Intervention

I arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Immediately seeing A.J. I landed next to her. "Oh, Hi-"

"Give me back my knife." She was suddenly taken back when she suddenly heard me talk about the knife. "Whydya want that now? You're not gonna do anything are you?" she asked. "That's my buisness and I don't have to explain myself. And are you even allowed to take that? Isn't there a law against that?" _Why do they keep trying to help me? I'm just a stranger still. I've only known them for a few weeks. Maybe there's something I'm still not getting. I know they said they aren't doing it for something, but... _"Are you even listening?" "No." "You can talk to us if you need something you know. There's a dragon migration. You should come and see it with us. I'm going there right now." "I'll think about it." I flew up in the air and towards the forest.

* * *

><p>*Shadow Breeze*<p>

I moved the clouds over the everfree forest. _Weather patrol's not so bad._ _At least it gives me something to do._ I flew to the right, and spread the clouds out some more, eventually making a Genus cirrostratus (The big type of clouds that bring down heavy rain) I pushed them all together, and sealed any cracks with extra clouds. Finally, After about 2 hours, It was done. A thick, dark cloud hung over all of the everfree forest and around it. _Now, Rainbow Dash should be-_

Almost as if on cue, a streak of rainbow appeared in front of me, then continued around me, until it stopped on the cloud. Rainbow dash appeared lying down on the cloud. "Hey Shadow. You finished yet?" She asked me. "Just about. Did you get the rest of ponyville?" "Yep. One heck of a storm were gonna have!" "You're telling me. Were overdue for a big doozy anyway. What time does it start?" "Hmm...The scheduale says we start at 12:26... What time is it...?" "Um...I can ask...If you want.." "Please, and thanks." She ended. Shadow floated there awkwardly for a second before realizing HE had volunteered to go ask someone (Who he didn't know) what time it was. _Great, new people. Alright Shadow, you can do this. Just ask. Dont choke. _I swallowed my shyness and flew towards a red pegasus who was flattening out a cloud. "Um... Excuse me...?" She didn't respond. I tried again. "Excuse me?" Her ears flickered and she turned around. "Oh, hello there." "Um...Do you know what time it is" "It's about...12:20." "Oh...Thank you." She smiled and replied with "You're welcome." She turned around and went back to work. I thanked celestia she didn't see me wipe the sweat from my brow.

* * *

><p>*Ventus*<p>

I flew above ponyville and saw the ponies walking by. I noticed Eventus walking slowly. I landed next to him. "Hey what's up?" "The pegasus' making the storm happen." "PEGASUS CONTROL THE WEATHER?" I asked dumbly. "Yeah, don't you remember?" He asked as if I was special "Oh, yeah...I uh...I forgot." He laughed. "Yeah so-" He coughed. "So I haven't been feeling good lately. And I have a special delivery I'm supposed to make, but I dont think I'll be able to." "I can do it if you want." "Really? You would do that for me?" "Sure, why not? Were friends." "Aw thanks man! Here, I'll just slip the package into your saddlepack. It's the hut in the forest. I believe her name is Zecora" He reached into his own saddlepack and pulled out a brown package. He slipped it into my saddlepack. "Alright, I'll see you later! Thank's ven." "No problemo Even." I took off towards the forest.

Within minutes, It was pouring. I was soaked. _5 minutes. 5 minutes it went from a normal day to a thunderstorm. HOW?_ The wind blew against my wings, making it hard to get any farther in the forest.  
>"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head...But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red. Cryin's not for me, 'Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin', Because I'm free Nothin's worryin' me... And...SHIT! Forgot the rest of the lyrics. Oh well, I know another song." I could see Zecora's hut not too far from here.<br>"Well, I love a rainy night. I love a rainy night. I love to hear the thunder, Watch the lightning When it lights up the sky. You know it makes me feel good.  
>Well, I love a rainy night. It's such a beautiful sight, I love to feel the rain On my face, Taste the rain on my lips In the moonlight shadow.<br>Showers washed All my cares away. I wake up to a sunny day, 'Cos I love a rainy night Yeah, I love a rainy night Well, I love a rainy night Well, I love a rainy night."

I landed down and knocked on the door. "I love a rainy night. I love to hear the thunder, Watch the lightning When it lights up the sky. You know it makes me feel-" I stopped as Zecora's door opened. "Oh, I'm sorry."

She chuckled. "Not at all, but would you like to come in and sit down? I would not like you to stay our there and drown." I didn't realize how soaked I was. "Yeah sure." I walked inside into the warmness.

* * *

><p>*Twilight*<p>

"Fluttershy, calm down! I just got back with spike from the dragons. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Now, calm down and tell me what's going on." Fluttershy took a deep breath and spoke in one long sentence.

"Okay, well that Minotaur guy who helped me be assertive made me too asertive, and I yelled at Rarity and Pinkie and Ven and made them all hurt, but I made up with Rarity and Pinkie, but I can't find Ventus, so I searched around for him but I couldn't find him, and somepony names Eventus said he went to the Everfree forest, and I couldn't just go in there, It's dark and scary and it's raining outside and anything could have gotten him or me and-" Rainbow dash bursted into the library.

"Twilight, have you seen Ace? I need his," She looked at fluttershy. "And fluttershy's help for the tornado. We need the water for cloudsdale!" Applejack trotted inside and pushed R.D. out of the way. "Twi, Ven just came up to me and asked for his knife. I think something's wrong." Fluttershy looked down. Rarity trotted in and wiped her feet on the rug. "Eww, there's still mud on my glorious hooves. Twilight, Have you seen Ventus? I wanted to try some new styles on him." Pinkie suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I sighed. "Let me guess, You want to see Ventus as well?"  
>"Nope. Just followed everypony else." Everypony started talking all at once to me. I put my hooves to my temple and rubbed them.<p>

I snapped. "ENOUGH!" The library was silent. "It's obvious we all need to talk to him. Some for more serious issues," I looked at Applejack. "Some for...other needs." I looked at Rarity. "We need to know what happened. How he sprained his leg and got those bruises and everything."

"It's Time for an Intervention."

* * *

><p>*Ven*<p>

It was night now. I waved goodbye to Zecora as the door closed. It felt great feeling the rain in my mane. I flew up towards ponyville, bracing the wind and hoping to not get blown off course completley. Lightning flashed. Thunder Boomed. _The perfect storm. I love it. _I dodged a branch. _Je-zus! What the hell? _I flew higher closer to the clouds to avoid getting hit by anything.

(Lets just say I'm a stubborn bastard and don't want to explain his entire trip to the library and *POOF* were outside the library. Dont fight it. Just go with it.) I landed soaked at the library. The door opened and I froze. "Ah, Ven, We've been expecting you." Rarity opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. _Creeepy... _I walked inside. Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack stood towards me. "Uh..." Fluttershy came out of nowhere and hugged me. "OH ACE I'M SO SORRY CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?" _Ace? Forgive? What's going on.. _"Uh... Sure?" _Fuck you, You forgive to easily  
>But I'm a nice guy<br>**I'm Sorry, I'm not interupting am**_** I?****  
><strong>"What?" I asked aloud. **_You made yourself look like a fool. I'm going to watch how this plays out._**"What?" I asked again. "Surgarcube, You feeling okay?" Applejack asked. I nodded. _Was that...Discord? _"What's going on here?"  
>"Intevention." Twilight said coldly. My eyes widened in fear. "Uh, What for? I-It's not like I have an addiction." I laughed nervously. "Actually, you do. Cutting. And your keeping stuff from us. Stuff that needs to be let out. It's not healthy to keep your emotions and everything else bottled up. Your only pony-Er, Human." Twilight explained. I backed away slowly. "Um, Why are you doing this?"<p>

"Were your friends. And if the only way to get you to tell us is tough love, so be it." I attempted to run outside, but Rainbow dash shut the door. Pinkie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my legs, tripping me. _JESUS, SHE'S LIKE A GHOST! _I sqiurmed out of her grasp and flew out of there. Rainbow dash rammed into me and tried to hold me down. "It's for your own good!"  
>"Own good? You're trying to make me tell you things that I want to be secret. How is that GOOD?" I got out of her grasp and was about to fall down, but Twilight caught me with her magic. "FLUTTERSHY, Get him!" Rarity yelled. I squirmed to get out of her grasp, But eventually, I knew it was no use, but that didn't stop me from trying. Then I saw Fluttershy staring at me with new confidence. <em>I...I can't look away. No...What's going on...? I don't remember anything like this in the show...<em>

__Without even realizing it, I was set down. Fluttershy spoke calmly. "Ven, I want you to tell us what happened. Okay?"  
>"Yes Fluttershy." And with that I started telling them my life. I told them about the time my dad broke my arm when I was 5, How my mom burnt me with her cigaratte, What had happened last week, and many other things.<p>

I took a deep breath. They all stared at me. _How did I...? It was like I couldn't control myself..._ Finally Twilight spoke up. "Ventus, I'm sorry your life wasn't that good. But I want you to know were here for you. It'll be better here. And I want you to know one more thing: It's not your fault."  
>"Uh, I know."<br>"It's not your fault."  
>"I heard you the first time."<br>"No, Ven, you dont understand: It's not your fault." Rainbow dash explained to me  
>"I KNOW THAT!"<br>"Ven, It isn't your fault." Rarity said  
>"Cut it out guys!<br>"It's not yer fault." Applejack piped up.  
>"Screw you guys!" Tears came out of my eyes.<br>"aww ven. It's not your fault." Pinkie said  
>"STOP. IT!"<br>"Ven, It's okay. It is not your fault." Fluttershy said  
>I broke down. "You guys..." They hugged me and calmed me down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time update. Spring break and I just bought 7 games this month and I intended to spend them playing. And Resident evil Operation Raccoon City and Silent hill HD collection are my new favorite games. Alright guys, Thanks for reading. R&amp;R<br>I hope to update more often. But I might be grounded. Grades. Spanish (even though I am) and math. -_-  
>R&amp;R<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Loving

**Alright guys, I've been learning how to drive. Don't know why anyone needs to know why, Just though I would say it. Anyway, Thank's for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And now, the hits are OVER 9000! Thank you guys. You get a cookie each. So how is the story? Good or Bad? Your opinion matters. Thanks and YO! I LIKE TRAINS!**

**And one more thing. This is the last chapter of the story. It will finish today. Get ready for some LUVIN!**

**~Ventus, Out. (GOD I MISS DOING THAT!)**

* * *

><p>I waved goodbye to all the pegasi as they disperesed. We had just finished making a tornado and moving water to some place called cloudsdale. I moved the goggles Rainbow Dash had given me for my birthday up on my head. Rainbow dash came over and asked "How do you like those goggles?" "They're pretty good. Thanks for them." I smiled. "That's good. So uh Ven...Would you like to, oh I dont know, Come over today?" "Sure, why not?" "Alright, C'ya later!" She flew off and I swore I saw her mouth the word 'Yessss!' I didn't pay too much attention to it and flew towards twilight's house. On the way there I saw my favorite grey stallion.<p>

I flew down towards Grey Note and hovered right above him, close enough so that I could whisper and he would still hear me. "Greeeeeey Noooooote! Greeeeeey Noooooote!" I snickered. "This is the voice of God! Hand over all your chocolate to Ventus!"

He laughed. "Nice try Ventus." "So... Whatcha doing?" I asked. "Uh, Going home...Why?" "Uh...I dont know." "Well... I'm gonna go home and practice playing music... I could play for you if you want. You sing?" "U-uh, N-n-no." He gave me a look that said 'I know you're lying, But I'm not in the mood to call you out on it.' "Alright, Well c'ya later." He walked off and I trotted off towards twilight's house. I'm in a good mood...Hm... Whenever I'm in a good mood, something happens... I watched as Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle ran off with journalist hats. _Hm...? Find out what they're doing... Uh...?_

I ignored them and reached my destination. I had suddenly become hungry for no apparent reason. I knocked at the door and within seconds, the door opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle. "Oh, hi Ventus. Do you want to come inside?" "That would be nice." She led me inside and sat down. "Did you want something?" She asked. "Actually, I was wondering if you had any books on the history of equestria. Since I'm going to be here until Celestia knows how long *Or if I even want to leave*, I should know about this world." I said. She seemed to be ecstatic about the idea of me learning about equestria. "Oh yes yes yes! I have alot of books about our history, and races, and many others!"She put on a huge smile and ran around the room, picking up various books with her magic. I whistled a tune while she ran around. She brought back at least 4 books with at least 200 pages each.

"Here you go! And while you're at it, can I ask questions about where you're from?" She asked politley, waiting for an answer. "Yeah, why not." I replied, already opening a book titles 'Pegasi,Unicorns,And Earth Ponies: What you need to know.' "Where did you live?" "In the United States, California." "What's the world called again?" "Well, We live on planet earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. We haven't found any life anywhere else yet. At least none as intelligent as us." _'And even though there are different species, each of them have they're own unique traits that make them different. The pegasus, for example, Can fly, land on clouds, and control the weather. The unicorns can use magic to levitate, teleport, and many other things. The earth ponies are the strongest out of the 3. They can lift heavy things that the others could not. There is another type of pony, The alicorn. This one is the rariest of them all. They have all 3 traits. A horn, Wings, And strenght. Currently, The only 2 alicorns known in exsistence are Princess Celestia, And Princess Luna.'_ "What race's are there?" "um...There is way to many to count." "Do you speak any other languages?" This particular question caught my attention. "Uh,Yes, I speak a language known as Russian. I myself was born in Russia. That's all I know about my past... My real one, anyway." "Oooh! It must be so exciting! Is it your first?" "Yes. But I wasn't aloud speak it around the house because my parents said-" I raised my hooves up and made air quotes. "-Quote on quote 'Speak AMERICAN!'" I chuckled at the sad time in my life. "So I learned english quickly, and became super fluent." Twilight's mouth and eyes opened in awe. "Can I...Can I hear you say something?"

I thought about this. The pain they inflicted on me whenever I spoke that language. I was afraid. But I remembered I wasn't on earth anymore. No one here would hurt me. "Sure. Hm... Miss Sumerki Sparkle, Mogu li ya skazatʹ, chto vy smotrite prekrasnyĭ segodnya." "What does that mean?" "Miss Twilight Sparkle, May I say that you look lovely today." I translated. She blushed. "would you mind if you taught me how to speak that language?" "Only if you teach me how to write with this body." I "It's a deal." She snickered.

*an hour later*

"Alright, Well That's enough for now." Twilight said. "Alright, Well I'll see you later." I said. I thanked her for helping me figure out how to write a little and she thanked me for teaching her *Very* little russian. I flew out and sat on a cloud. "Studying takes...Alot out of me..." I closed my eyes and laid on the fluffy cloud.

*Yet another hour later*

I woke up. No nightmares... Yay. I got off my flank and stretched, and yawned. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep. I looked around. The cloud had floated away in my nap, and I was farther away from Twilight's house then previously. I stretched my wings and flew over to Twilight's house. I knocked, But no one answered. I then caught something in the corner of my eye. A note. The note was in a bush. _I'm going to go all CIA mode and say that the note was taped on the door, but the wind blew it off and It landed in the bush... I have too much free time._ I picked up the note and read it.

_Went to the spa._

_ Will be back at 5:30_

" I walked up to a bystander. "Um, excuse me, Would you mind telling me where the spa is?" I asked. She turned around. "Yeah, You're going to go down this road, take a left, keep going, and then take a right and you'll be there." She said. "Thanks." I replied. I flew into the air and followed her directions. A few minutes later, I was there. I opened the door and went inside. Inside were all 6 ponies (Including Spike), besides Rainbow Dash each getting their own massages or in what appeared to be a hot tub. "Oh, hello Ventus! Come and Join us! Get a hooficure or take a bath in the Hot tub." Rarity said. "In case you didn't know, I'm a guy. Guys do not generally go to spa's. They usually stay home and play video games or cause trouble." Twilight glared at me at the last part. "B-but not me. I don't do that..." I stated quickly. "Mmm... Well come join us. It's on us." I shook my head. "I think I'll pass."

Rarity nodded at Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, I was picked up. "Hey! Let me go!" Rainbow Dash flew me over to the hot tub. She slowly let me go. I made a small splash as I fell in. "Don't you guys know that no means nooooooh my celestia this is niiiiiice." I slowly put my head under the water. _Learn to relax Ventus. learn to relaaaaaaaaaax._ I heard a shriek and emerged from the water. "I don't like people touching my hooves." R.D. said as she flew out. "What's her proooooh man why does this feel soooooo niiiiiiiice." I moaned. "You're welcome."

*A Few hours later.*

After the spa, I had told Twilight that I was going to Rainbow Dash's. I got a few annoyed grunts from Applejack and Pinkie. Twilight waved them off and said for me to just have fun. So here I was knocking on R.D's door. She opened It quickly. "Hey Ven-Ven!" "Please don't call me that. Sounds like something Pinkie would say...Dashie." "Alright, alright. Let's agree to disagree." She grinned. She led me inside. "I know I've been here before, But this home still never seizes to amaze me." She giggled. "Well, I'm guessing where you live, you don't have houses on the clouds." "You kidding me? The closest we have to houses on clouds are apartments that are on skyscrapers." She chuckled again. "Well dinners made. Would you like to eat?" "Oh, sure." We had grass sandwiches (It sounds disgusting, But don't knock it until you try it.) And water. It wasn't fancy, It was plain, But I didn't complain.

After dinner, Rainbow Dash wanted me to sit down on the couch. I obeyed. "So..." She silenced me with her lips. "Mph! What are you doing?" "Ventus! I love you!" "I don't know what to say..." "Say you love me too!"

I thought about this... I wasn't very sure what love was... But I did feel something for her. I think it was love.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash."

That Night was the most magical, unforgettable night ever.

*The Next day*

I woke up In rainbow dash's bed. My hair was crazy. Then It hit me. _Last night...Was...Great. I do love her._ I got up, Stretched, And walked downstairs. On the door was a note.

_At sugarcube corner_

_ Meet us there_

_ Love_

_ Rainbow Dash_

*Sugarcube corner*

"HOW DARE THEY!" Rarity screamed. "THEY ARE JUST MAKING UP LIES NOW!"  
>"Lemme see that." I said. She tossed (Or rather threw) It towards me. I uncrumpled the newspaper article and read. <em>Rarity is cheap, Rainbow dash girly, Hm…. HOLY SHIT! <em>I had just read something about me.

_Local pony that isn't really a pony is caught in a love triangle between best friends._

_Local pony Ventus isn't really a pony at all, But a different species. He is the subject of a love triangle between Rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie, And Applejack. This 'Thing' Has caused the 3 to compete for his love, and lost their freindship in the progress._

"Is it true" I asked. "Is what true?" Applejack asked. I tossed her the paper. "Ven... I-"

"Save it. I'm leaving. I'd rather you three be friends rather than fight over me." I was about to leave but I felt somepony hold me back. I turned around to see Rainbow dash. "Ven...They know. They're okay with it."  
>"Really?" I asked. Applejack and Pinkie Pie nodded. "But dont you go hanging out with R.D all the time, We want ta' Hang out too sometimes!" A.J said. I smiled. Things were going my way.<p>

"But those newspaper people are going to pay."

* * *

><p><strong>APRIL FOOLS! I know it's late and I reeeeally wanted to finish this chapter yesterday, but Y'know. School. So thank you guys! Bye! PS. There is a forum up. yeah.<strong>

**I HAVE SEEN THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN, AND YOU WILL WORSHIP ME AS THOUGH I WERE A GOD!**

**Sorry. Red Vs blue quotes. I'm OBESSESED! Alright guys, I'm tired. Night.**


	15. Chapter 15: Clue

**Alright guys, I'm leaving my comfort zone. I have to write about how people will react to Ventus being from another world. This will go on for a while, so this is going to be major in the plot. I also have some major Ideas That I want to use, But not all will be used. **

**Also, If any of you guys are artist's, Draw some fan art. If you want, I mean. I would like to see some, But I doubt that's going to happen. **

**Alright, enjoy. Also, When season 2 ends, Do not fear, I will continue it. It may be a little longer, But I have some ideas that can be used. Also, It might be changed alot. You might see it differently, Like no more sitting around moping around emotions, There would be actions. **

**But again, These are just Ideas. Oh one more thing. I FOUND MY PIKACHU HAT THAT WAS SIGNED BY ONE OF THE ROOSTER TEETH GUYS AND A OLD CHARMANDER I HAD. I am so happy. I've been looking for that hat forever. I can die happy. Enjoy =)**

**One last thing. Do you guys know anyone who would draw fanart? I kinda want someone to do that for me, So if any of you guys could, or know anyone who could, PM me. And review please =)**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Ven, We said were sorry!" Apple bloom said. "Yeah, What more do you want from us?" Scootaloo supported. "We would take it back if we could!" Sweetie belle chipped in. I continued walking. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease forgive us." Sweetie belle pleaded. I sighed. "I'm sorry but I cannot. You three fillies may not have known what you have done. You three may have made my stay here cut short. No one in town will do buisness with me. I can barley show my face around here now. Everyone stares, and if that's not bad enough, I think there are actually people who are trying to get the princess to send me home, even though she doesn't know. Now, I don't hate you. This is just..." I sighed. "Girls, I cannot believe I'm doing this so quickly, But I forgive you." I gave them a bear hug. "Alright, Now I believe Pinkie said something about-"<p>

"HEY! LEAVE THOSE FILLIES ALONE MONSTER!" A green pony yelled across the market to me. I unwrapped my hands, er, hooves around them. "Look, I should go before I start a storm. I don't blame you, you were just curious. Remember, eat your veggies!" I took off flying towards Town square.

When I arrived at town square, I could see the three stallions I needed to talk to. I hid in a bush. "Pssst." They heard me right away. "Did that bush just talk?" Eventus asked."  
>"It's Ven."<br>They walked over casually. "Hey Ven." I was a little startled. "Didn't you guys read the paper. I'm actually not from around here. Don't you guys, like, not want to be around me anymore?"  
>They laughed. "Hey pony, we've been around you for a while now. If you were an evil alien and wanted to attack us, You would've done it by now."<p>

I was emotionally speechless. They were...true friends... "Wow...Thanks guys."  
>"Yeah no problem, But you should leave now. People are giving us weird looks. I don't know about where you're from, but people don't usually talk to bushes around here."<br>"Alright man, C'ya. I gotta go to Pinkie's and help out with some cake...Or something." I quickly gave them a wave, ande flew off towards sugarcube corner.

I was suprised to see that all of my friends were there Err, Carrying/guiding/protecting a huge cake. "Watch out, here comes the calvary." I snickered. "Oh, Hey ven... I'm going to need you to step away from the cake..." Mrs. cake said. "No,no it's okay, He's okay. He's going on the train with us anyway."  
>"He is?"<br>"I am?"

*10 minutes later*

After aruguing and protesting but to no avail, I was forced upon the train. Spike boarded the train after twilight got him. There were other guest's as well. I couldn't remember there names, but all I remember was that there was a rather french looking griffon who's name I thought was Gustave Le Grande, and he declared his eclairs (Haha) Would win. He was then interrupted by another competitor, Doughnut Joe, a unicorn stallion with a Brooklyn accent whom Twilight recognizes. Joe entered the compition with his "Doughnutopia", a small city made out of donuts and sprinkles. A mule named Mulia Mild was the last to board the train with a large chocolate mousse moose and bragged how winning would make her the greatest chef in Equestria. Then they started arguing. "My Eclairs will win!"  
>"No, the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness Shall Win!" Pinkie later named it the <strong>MMMM<strong> (And because I'm a lazy bastard will call it that.)  
>"MY CHOCOLATE MOOSE COULD BEAT THAT IN A SECOND." Mulia shouted.<br>"Oh please, I wouldn't feed that to my dog (Dogs ARE pets in equestria). Now if you want to see something great, Look at my "Doughnutopia""

"Well it sure looks like we're in for a delicious competition tomorrow. Maybe we should all settle in for a good night's sleep." "Hmph." Doughnut joe said. **"**Nyahh." Mulia grunted. **"**Huh!" Gustav mummbled as he slammed the door. Rainbow dash yawned. "I gotta admit I'm pretty beat." Applejack agreed. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself". "Wait! Didn't you hear those chefs? We have to protect **"MMMM."** I know for super sure that **"MMMM"** is the best dessert in all of Equestria, and I know that they know it too. So... one of them is going to sabotage the Cakes' cake tonight! You have to help me stand guard!" Pinkie ranted. **"**Pinkie... you're overreacting." Twilight said, to which spike nodded in agreement. She pushed her out of her way, and continued to her room. The other 5 followed suit. "Hey Ven, Since there's no extra room, you can...Y'know, share the bed with me." Rainbow said after the others went into their rooms. There was a growing blush on her face. "Yeah, okay. I'm just gonna stay out here and help pinkie "Guard" The cake for a while." I smiled. RD looked at Pinkie with a glare that said 'Try anything with him, and You're going down.' Pinkie just smiled, knowing I picked RD and that she wouldn't try anything because they were all friends. She closed the door. "Thanks for guarding the **"MMMM"** With me Ven-Ven."  
>"Ugh. You know I hate nicknames." I said, a blush crawling on my face. Pinkie just giggled, and continued walking around, not taking her eyes off the <strong>MMMM. <strong>I did the same, but didn't move around as much.

* * *

><p>*10:18 Pm*<p>

Eventually I got bored. "I'm gonna go out back." Pinkie nodded, and went back to patroling. I opened the cargo door and closed it. The back was nice, I loved the cold air hitting my face, and how dark it was. Eventually, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. _I should go back with Dashie... Huh, I hate nicknames, yet I give them to other people. I'm a hypocrite. Meh. _ I opened the door.

WHAM!

Something hit my head hard. I got slammed against the saftey rail. _Owwwww...Shiiiiiit... Soooooore...Huuuuurt. _I complained to myself about how much pain I was in. _It feels like a brainfreeze times 20. _"Huh? Stop you saboteur! I have you now! Wha? A-ha! Ahh? Oh! Ven? What are you doing out here leaning against the rail?"  
>"Something just hit me in the head."<br>"THE THIEF!" Pinkie shouted, and galloped off towards the dessert car. I got up shakily, and followed. "Don't go near that cake, thief!" I heard pinkie yell. I opened the door, and heard a clang. "Hello? Why is it so dark?" I asked. Almost as if on que, the blinds rolled up. "Huh... overreacting my hoof. I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye on you, and that's just what I'm gonna do. Ven, you can go to sleep if you want now, you've been a great help." She said. "Alright, It's no problem, really." I walked towards the cabin doors. "Um, Pinkie-"  
>"The one on your right is Dashies." She answered my question without letting me finish it. "Thanks again." I opened the door and closed it behind me, trying hard to not wake Rainbow Dash. I slipped into the bed beside her, and closed my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>*7:11*<p>

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I jerked and fell off the bed, landing face first. "Pochemu sozdatel'? Pochemu ...? Eto yavl'ayets'a slishkom rannim dl'a etogo! YA byl tol'ko... Prekrasnyj bezotnositel'no, ya vstanu. (Why creator? Why...? It's too early for this! I was just...Fine whatever, I'll get up (I will now put this translations like this))" I whispered as I pulled myself off the floor. "Hm...? What...? Gibberish?" Rainbow Dash moaned, waking up. "It's russian. What, I never told you I spoke the language?"  
>"Russian? What's that?"<br>"I'll explain later. We should go and see what the commotion was outside." I stretched and opened the door, looked from side to side to make sure nothing bad happened, and walked outside to the cake.

"Konfeta celestia v nebe. (Sweet celestia in the sky),what happened to the cake?" On one side of the cake were 3 (What looked to be) Bite marks. "It looks like somepony took a couple of bites out of the cake!" Spike pointed out. "Someone **MURDERED** the **MMMM!"** Pinkie screamed. "We need to figure out WhoDunit!"  
>"You mean who did it?" Twilight corrected<br>"Exactly. Whodunit!"  
>"It was pinkie, in the bedroom, with the rope." I joked, and laughed at my own joke. No one else laughed. "Aw man, see? Back on earth, there's this game called Clue, and you...Forget it." I stopped after I got blank stares.<br>"Earth?" Mulia asked. I shook my head. "Nevermind."  
>"Twilight, you're my assistant" Pinkie ordered. Twilight moaned. "Alright, Grif personality mode engaged. I'll see you guys later." And with that, I exited the dessert cart and walked to the back. "The same place as I was yesterday when the theif hit me on the head...<p>

*Rainbow Dash*

"So, I think it was you! You were a spy!" Pinkie accused. "This is pointless, I'm going outside with Ventus." I said, opening the car door, and walking out next to him. I was about to ask him something when I heard a familiar song. (Er, Lemme see. Song is called Illusion in me by Silent hill origins, Bold Is ven, Italics is RD, And both is both.

**"Is it lonely where you are, in there? (Dad?) **  
><strong>Does the darkness know your name? (Does Mom?)<strong>

**What's it like? Can you feel? She said her blood turns to ash Laughing… **  
><strong>Dad, do you know what you've done this time to me? (Oh)<strong>

**Burning eyes can't forgive you...Howling moon drives on... **  
><strong>And deep in me your illusion...What you see in me (Is?)"<strong>

_"Did you have that dream again? (Release…) (Breathe…) You're receiving what you said, said She.  
>Never mind emptiness, dead eyes and lost what you found. Maybe there on the edge is your hope. But you don't look down (Why?)"<br>_Ventus looked back. He had a look of wonder on his face. I guessed he didn't know that I knew this song as well. We sang at the same time.  
><strong><em>"Burning eyes can't forgive you...Howling moon drives on... And deep in me your illusion...What you see in me (Is?)"<em>**We finished. He embraced me. I returned the hug. _I think we know who wears the shirt in the relationship. _(Couldn't say pants, because ponies dont wear pants.)

*Ventus*

"You're not mad? Or disappointed?" Rainbow dash asked, and offered me cake. I shook my head and pushed the cake away. "It was temptation. People get tempted. Like me right now. I'm tempted to kiss you right now."  
>"Aww, How cute."<p>

I jumped, and ended up flying in the same place. Princess Celestia giggled and so did Rainbow Dash.  
>I floated down and asked the Princess "Er, Princess Celestia, do you think it'd be okay if stayed here. Like on this world? I don't want to go back."<br>"Well I would have to think it over, as well ask Luna. If you stayed here what would you want to be called. I mean, you cant just be called Ace without any last or middle name."  
>"Actually, It's Ventus now. And lemme think for a sec." I thought of a name.<p>

*Twilight*

"Shining armor? What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here to invite you to my wedding." He replied. "WOW! A wedding. I've never been to a wedding before!" Spike enthused. I nodded in agreement. "Oh hello spike." He said. Then they went off and conversed. I pulled out a book with my magic and began reading.<p>

*Ventus*

"Princess, I have figured out a name!"  
>"What is it?" She asked.<p>

I cleared my throat.

"Ventus Snow Lionheart."

* * *

><p><strong>VENTUS HERE! I am feeling sick. I spent the night, and one of my friends had a high fever. So that was why he didn't wake up when we drew on him... And my other friend who was there, Shadow0Fire, has the stomach flu. 2 people got sick, I was with them the entire time.<strong>

**Fuck.**

**Well, expect me to be lazy. Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART.**

**I am going to have a part where the 4th wall gets fucked up. Please give me your real names, ages, and anything else that wont make me seem like a creeper but you think is important, like your personality, and what type of weapon you would use (Sword, Spear, Bow and arrow, etc NO GUNS) under reviews, and I will put them in a future chapter. Or you can put in a OC instead.**

**Also, WFLT (With friends like these) Will have a sequel pretty soon. Yep, This is going to end. :( But SEQUEL! I havent figured out it yet. But It will have a new main character. Unless you want Ventus again. He will be in there, but not for a while. Also if I'm bothering you guys to much with my Video game quotes and stuff, just tell me and I'll stop. Also check out Mouch30's story, another dimension (Part 3) It's really good and she's a really good author. Also I will be taking driving school and I'm ungrounded now so If you have a xbox 360 add me. GT: Ace The Pegasus (Dont laugh) Alright, I'm typing fast, I feel like imma pass out so any spelling errors are because I'm dizzy BUHBYE NOW! Also Forums, polls, blah blah blah.  
>Thanks guys =) Ventus out. <strong>

**The story is not over...**


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**Guys... I'm going to be honest with you. This is probably one of the worst chapter I ever wrote. Like seriously, I did absolute shit on this one chapter. So let me tell you what to expect.**

**1. Shit**

**2. Lots of jumping around**

**3. Sadness. Lots of it.**

**4. I want you all to play this song. I will put the link on here, And I want you to play the song if you guys want to when I say it. It will enhance a certain part of it okay? I'm sorry if it's a bad chapter. .com/watch?v=96U5Q0YY5Rw This should enhance one of the parts. I will Que you guys in when It is appropriate.**

**Also, I decided that I wont have a battle scene. Thank you guys for the OC's and the names, But I decided to not use them. Sorry T-T**

**Also, You really need to have seen the episode in order to fill in the gaps.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Wedding<p>

"NOOOOO!" Discord screamed as the blade penetrated his chest. Blood dripped down his chest and onto the floor. He fell to his knees, and tripped down the steps. The Changeling Queen left the blade in, and backed up. He breathed raggedly, trying to live as much as he could, while he could. Eventually he could hold out no longer and died.

* * *

><p>*10 hours earlier*<p>

"I cannot wait for this wedding." AJ said. I nodded in agreement. "Yep everyone's got a role to play in this." I replied. Rarity gave me a quizzical look. "Um, Ven honey, what about you? You don't" She stated. "On the contrary. I have the best job, or should I say the easiest. I get to show up." I smiled. _Lazy 1, Active 0. _That brought a few laughs from the group. Luna's moon shadowed over the Canterlot, with Shining Armor's force field covering Canterlot. "I'm telling you, somethings really different about Princess Cadence." Twilight Sparkle said, Bringing a few looks to her. "What ever do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked._  
><em>

"When we were younger, she was so kind. Now she's a real..." She stopped. I opened my mouth to say something, But Applejack put her hoof in my mouth. "Now sugarcube, don't ya think it's not her, and you're just being overprotective of your brother?" She asked in a soft, caring voice.

"You're all just thinking about the wedding too much. You're all just too blind to see it." She said, and ran off into the night.

"So Fluttershy, You're going on a 'date' With Shadow Breeze?" I teased.

"Oh stop it!" She blushed.

* * *

><p>*5 hours earlier*<p>

I walked into where they were having the rehearsals for the wedding.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" Fluttershy said excitedly. ""New" bridesmaids? What happened to her "old" bridesmaids?" Twilight asked.  
>"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love love <em>love<em> it if we'd fill in for them" Applejack said. They started to talk about how she was of great importance. I walked back to where I was before, since they didn't see me, and nothing interesting was going on.

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

Twilight was no where to be found. The wedding had started, and Shining Armor was just about to get married. Shadow Breeze put a shaky hoof around Fluttershy. She let him. I winked at him and mouthed the words "Good job". The receptionist just finished talking and said "You may now kiss the-"

"STOP!" A voice echoed from the doors in the castle. I turned my head to see another Princess cadence run into the room. "She is not the real princess Cadence! I am! She is a Changeling Queen!" As if on Que, The princess who was closest to the altar started to change form. Her pink coat turned black. Her pink wings turned black. Her horn turned black and broken looking.

And worst of all, She turned to what resembled an alien looking thing. "Glad to see you still have your memory." She snarled. Nopony moved a muscle. Finally I decided to play the hero. I flew up to her, and brought my hoof up to her chin, and did a spinning uppercut. "SHROYUKEN!" I screamed.

Or that's how it should have happened. Instead, I was about to hit her, when she pulled out what looked to be a sliver sword, and stabbed me. My eyes widened. "GAH!" I managed. Everyone gasped.

"TWILIGHT! QUICKLY, GET THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY!" Princess Celestia yelled. Twilight couldn't move. She was frozen in place because of the horrors she had just witnessed. Her friend had just been stabbed...In the stomach.

I fell limply to the ground.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a crazy cackling and shaking. I turned, and felt the pain. But nonetheless, I turned. Shadow Breeze, Eventus, And Grey note were there. "Careful man. You'll live. She only stabbed you in the arm. Crazy bitch..." Grey note started. But I stopped paying attention as soon as A horror caught my eyes. The Changeling Queen had brought out another sword, and was aiming it at Princess Celestia. She raised it with her magic. Without knowing it, I had taken off and dashed in front of the sword. It stabbed me in the chest.<p>

* Narration*

"**NOOOOO!**" Discord screamed as the blade penetrated his chest. Blood dripped down his chest and onto the floor. He fell to his knees, and tripped down the steps. The Changeling Queen left the blade in, and backed up. He breathed raggedly, trying to live as much as he could, while he could. "**It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to...take over Equestria. Am...I dying? How...Can this be...? The mortal body...Yes of course...How could I have been so..."** Eventually he could hold out no longer and died.

Discord had died, But Ventus was barley alive. He had 2 swords, one in his chest and one in his arm. A crown appeared on his head. "This can't be..." the Changeling Queen whispered. Shining armor and Princess Cadence backed up. "It's..."

**START THE MUSIC. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, Make this piece of shit chapter a little bit bearable.!**

"The 7th element."

"Fortitude. Strength of mind that enables a person to encounter danger or bear pain or adversity with courage. I will do anything to protect anyone who need my HELP!" Ventus screamed. A light beamed, and the Changeling Queen screamed. In a second, She was gone. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ventus screamed before collapsing to the ground. He breathed heavily. The blood started to bleed out a lot more from his chest. The princess galloped over to Shining Armor. She whispered something to him, and there was another bright light.

The princess galloped over to me. "Ventus, you did it." She said sadly. "You saved Canterlot. But at the cost of your own life...In a world that is not your own. Why?" She asked.

"Because" He gasped "It-Was-For-The-Safety-Of-Everyone-Here." He managed, taking a breath between every word. He coughed up blood.

"VENTUS!" Twilight screamed. He gasped raggedly, and tried to turn his head towards the door. But instead, he coughed up blood, spewing it all over his mouth. The mane 6 galloped over to him. "Ventus...no..." Fluttershy started to cry and leaned on Shadow Breeze, crying into his shoulder. Grey note walked up to the lying down Ventus. "I... I just wished we could have hung out more. I knew you could sing. I wanted to play something with you sometime but...I'm sorry." He burst into tears.

"Hey-Don't-W-w-worry. You can c-c-consider your-ass-haunted." he managed Before coughing up more blood. "No Ven... Please don't go. Take me with you. I can't live without you." Rainbow dash said.

"I-I-I cant. I-I wont. You-don't-Need to-Go where I'm going." He turned to Applejack, Who was in the process of bawling. "AJ- Thanks-For saving me- Before. I'm glad I got to experience having such great friends and A beautiful mare to love." AJ gave a slight nod.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Twilight asked the princess. She shook her head sadly. "I cannot change the laws of death."

"Ventus...I love you." Rainbow dash said.

"Rainbow dash...I-" He paused. They waited for him to finish his sentence. But he didn't. That was when they discover he had died. Rainbow dash mourned over his dead body. But a few seconds later, his body turned to dust. All that was left of him was the 7th elements crown.

* * *

><p><strong>That day, the wedding had been postponed until a date could be picked. Ventus Snow Lionheart was given a hero's salute, and Princess Celestia had decided for a statue to be made for him and put in Ponyville and Canterlot. In memory of the Hero who gave his life to save the Princess from certain death.<strong>

**The mane 6 had went home to mourn. It was a sad day In equestria. Everyone who had wanted Ventus to leave Equestria had immediately taken it back. They had finally figured out that the Alien was not evil. He had given his life for the princess. And He surely would not be a forgotten memory.**

* * *

><p>"FUCK YOU!" Ventus yelled at Dark Ventus. They had each held swords, and were in his heart. "I WILL GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL. IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE WITHOUT YOU!" Ventus yelled. Dark Ventus had thrown 2 daggers right after he finished. Ventus jumped over them and started running up a mountain pillar. DV chased after him. DV Was getting closer, But Ventus jumped, and stabbed him in the back. But Dark Ventus was far from done. He chased after him. There swords clashed, and they battled midair. Until finally...<p>

"Guh..." DV gasped, as his head fell down. Ventus stabbed his Decapitated head with his sword, Planting it there forever. Ventus walked off towards one end of the Dessert, Never looking back.

"This is being Dead... Rainbow Dash...I love you too... I will come back I promise...I will not become a... Forgotten Memory."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like it. This Chapter IS the final chapter of this story. But do not worry, There will be a Sequel. I promise. Subscribe on author alerts to be updated when it comes out.<strong>

**The sequel will star an Alicorn Named "Phoenix" So yeah. It's gonna be pretty cool. And who knows? Maybe we'll see old Badass Ventus Snow Lionheart Again. Don't worry Guys, I promise I will update the sequel alot more. oh, And the Mane 6 will be in the next story, But we will see alot more of the CMC.**

**Thanks fans, I love yall. I'm sorry it ended so quickly, but I promise the Sequel will be better, more original, and more Villians.**

**Thank you all for being so great. =)**


	17. Chapter 17: Update

**Hey everypony**

**I'm not sure if the word has gone out.**

**But With Friends Like These has a sequel. It's called A Long Journey Home. It's much more action packed and much more in depth. Go ahead and take a look. Seriously though, It's much better. Emotions are displayed better, Better Action sequences, and new character and OC's, as well as new locations, like the Griffon Kingdom, Las Pegasus, Etc.**

**There are new Baddies as well. And more characters backstories are explored. and maybe, just maybe, Ventus might meet his real parents, or at least their graves.**

**Check it out, I'd like the support. It seems its not floating very well, and I dont want to have to Terminate it.**

**Thanks again Everypony! **

**~Ventus, out!**


End file.
